What have I to Live for
by Lugitorix
Summary: "If there was ever a time I had wished for soemthing I didn't deserve... now was is..."   Much Credit to Serenity in Virginia for this Story idea. R&R Bonding, and our Beloved Cynder.
1. Chapter 1

**I give 99.99% credit to Swissigar, primarily because this was his idea, but he just granted me rights to "A Voice Shrouded". Why, I will never know, this story had such potential, and I give him even more credit for that as well.**

You know... it feels like everything I ever held dear to me, was taken from me just yesterday. Not really much of a difference though, I suppose I got what I deserve, after all I'd done. After helping defeat the Dark Master, save Warfang, and it's people... I guess it couldn't make up for everything I've done before that, and I guess it never will. Even my thought-to-be beloved, has turned his back on me... he did more than that actually.

It started a few days after our return home. All the dragons from hiding seemed to just appear from nowhere when I woke up those few weeks, more and more. Yeah, well... just because they were grateful to Spyro, doesn't mean they were grateful to me, by any means. I remember when I would just be minding my own business when I would take a walk up the streets of the city, they'd constantly glare, and point. Rumors spread that I was just as bad as I used to be, and that I was waiting for when they all trusted me before I returned to power, and kill them all... I would never.

Spyro was different though, he always put them down, and try and comfort me. To this day, I know he hadn't heard me, before the world started to come apart, he never heard me tell him that "I loved him"... but now I just realized how wrong I was for thinking that, if he was just going to turn his back on me only a few weeks afterward. It wasn't his own doing, he had a _little _push from a certain someone.

Now, in general, I never really preferred females around Spyro, but there was this one that could get inside my head without any effort. And I'm still confident it was her persuasion, no, I _know_ it was her persuasion... that convinced Spyro to abandon me. _Ember_... that name claws it's way through my head whenever I hear it, was the one that had gotten inside Spyro's head. She'd somehow connected the fire guardian's, Ignitus' death, to _me_.

At first, Spyro just denied it, but he had difficulty, and the fact I never really caught on to what the connection _actually_ was, simply made it all the harder on me. It was only a few days before he stopped talking to me, then he began to believe it. And it only took a week before he wouldn't even glance at me, unless it was out of hatred.

I should have known it would never work out for me in the end, it seems amidst the _chaos_, was the happiest time of my life, no sarcasm needed. But when I tried to talk to him, beg him to not believe all the lies and deceit... he lashed out at me, with enough aggression to injure my wrist, I still limp on it, even if it's fully healed, I guess it just has something to do with the emotional pain. It was then, that for the first time since I knew him, that Spyro had ever told me that he hated me... like I didn't know that already, but it singed my heart all the same. He just left me there, a broken and bloodied wound, lying on the cold marble floor of Warfang's temple, it didn't take me long before I just laid there, silent, and expressionless, maybe a single tear fell, the first in a long time, I don't know.

It was most likely a few hours before one of the guardians, Volteer, probably the only one of them who still likes me as a person, rather than a savior. He didn't hesitate tending to my gash, and when he asked who had done this, he was just as shocked... I'm sort of glad he didn't seek out a punishment for Spyro, I'd feel even worse probably. In the end, I was right to say it was only Volteer, because the other guardians wouldn't even acknowledge me.

But even so, if being an outcast wasn't enough, its being an outcast _amongst_ people. It was one of the few times I stood alongside Spyro after he'd denounced me, and even then, it was far from pleasant. When the guardians actually showed up to bring us the news, we both kept finding ways to get farther from one another while they weren't looking. But we both froze when they told us that the city now had enough younger majority, that school, would now officially be opened.

This was the one thing I realized would most likely be my destructive, me, amongst all of those who hate me just for existing. I didn't argue though, I knew it was pointless, and I didn't want to look immature in front of Spyro, even if he still hated me.

Well, it all starts tomorrow, and whether I die of misery, or just rot from the inside out, won't matter to anyone. I can only wonder what fate has in store for me tomorrow, whether it will be utterly horrible, or a strike of luck-... no, I know it will never work out like that, I know it will be one of the worst experiences of my life, regardless. Still, if I'm to die in misery, I hope its soon, I couldn't bare having it go on and on.

**Yeah, sorry about short chapters, usually my first is always brief, but it'll get longer as I progress. And don't forget to give Swissigar A LOT of credit for this story.**

**PS: if this first chapter resembles the original too much, it will not be like that as it goes on.**

**Galdrameas Lugeran(or Lguitorix)**


	2. Chapter 2: when morning comes

And let it begin...

Of course, with the sun, will come even more pain then before. And that's exactly what happened, as soon as light peered through my room, witch is only mine because of the guardians' pity. I'm sure as soon as Volteer leaves for a short while, they wouldn't hesitate getting rid of me. Anyway, when the light came through the drapery, and peered onto my face, I couldn't help but tear up, but I kept myself calm enough to not make a disturbance.

Getting up was an even bigger strain, the minute I rolled off my bed, I became weak, and just slumped to the ground. I sighed the minute I pulled myself up, I knew I must have looked pitiful, and I knew I'd look even more pitiful as soon as were to walk into a crowd of those who just want me dead anyway. I still put on some of my accessories, my neck brace, and a couple of wrist braces, I felt strange when I didn't wear them, they seemed to be all that kept me comforted, even if that comfort only lasted to the point someone gave me a sickened look.

The last thing I remember that morning that was just as difficult for me, was leaving. Just walking up to my room door, and placing a paw to the iron, and wood door, I felt a deep pain, and not just because I used my injured paw, it was the type of pain that can make you hate yourself. I had the idea to just ignore the guardian's wishes, but I knew it was only a matter of time until they forced me to go, and I didn't want to be difficult.

Of course I felt more at ease upon leaving the temple, and the walk from there to the city, there was literally no one around but me, and I know Spyro was not going to even cross my path. It was about an hours walk, but I enjoyed the briefness of nature, I would have loved it more if I was walking from the old temple, Warfang's was not as homely to me for some reason. It would have been a days flight, from the old temple, but that was "out of the question", to the guardians.

Even if my pace was slow, it still didn't last long enough, in an hour's time, I saw the towers of Warfang pop up in the distance, looming over the forests with a bright glow. I stopped at the top of the hill to look down into the valley, the gatehouse was a spec, but I still had to sum up what I could to take another step, I knew this would be very unpleasant. The dirt under my feet was cold in the frost, and the trees blew with the welcoming of peace, they seemed to be the only things that didn't mind my presence, I think I even heard a few birds in the distance.

I don't know how, but when I reached the gates, I didn't seem to pay any mind to any glares I received, I knew there were though, that was no surprise. The city was alive with activity, there was still repairs being made, but other than that, it was quite normal, but that didn't make me feel any better, It was only a matter of moments before they noticed me, and I still had a ten minutes walk to go. It felt like an eternity.

I don't remember how far I ran, because when I stopped, I was panting with exhaustion, someone had shouted my name and threw what I think was a dirt clot, or slate rock, because it shattered all over me, leaving powdery remains all over my side. I couldn't bare to swipe the filth off, I just continued on, my side hurt, I was sure it was a rock now, it left red marks. I just hung my head the rest of the long journey to the school building, I felt strange calling it that, after all I'd done, I still had to go to school.

When I did round the street corner, I still hung my head, but caught glimpse of where I was headed. It was nothing special, but it was probably one of the shortest buildings in the city. While some towers stretched high into the air, this reached maybe three or four stories, why I cared for these details escapes me, I guess I just needed something to take my mind off the pain.

"Watch where your going Skies!", some jerk shouted from behind, _before_ he knocked me over. Only a few minutes, and I already had a hurtful nickname, even if it wasn't much of one, it still hurt. It was some brown dragon, male, he had two friends with him, they just laughed it off before walking on, leaving me to help myself up. I didn't cry, if that's what they wanted me to do, I just shook myself off, though I was on the verge. That was probably my only strength, I still could keep myself calm in any situation, but it was slowly weakening, this I knew, for I didn't have the will to keep it together like before. Part of me hated for being so vulnerable, but it was very small, far to little to matter, it was hopeless.

Not much else to mention, it was like any other day from the eyes of the despised. Dragons of every color, sizes, and looks roamed around, already popularity was a must have, and that, I never really understood. You had Spyro, obviously "top gun", at least, thats what I heard from a group of scruffy-looking dragons I passed a few moments earlier. Then you had the semi-popular majority, then the normal dragons, then anything you'd call thats above "Nerd?" status. This whole system confused me, and there was much more to it apparently, but I honestly... could care less.

The only thing that could make it worse, was Spyro and his "new" friends noticing her, thankfully, I gladly accepted abuse from all the other groups, rather than his, I couldn't handle it from Spyro. Walking through the entrance of the school was somehow a relief, at least, it appeared to be, I expected it to be a safe heaven from all the hatred. No, I still received glares and looks, and insulting gestures, but it was my discovery that the staff had grudges as well.

Along with the first day, came orientation, witch was not as bad as previously thought, though I still felt as though everyone was glaring me down, witch, was almost entirely true, if not for those who had drifted off. Basically, I was by no means in for a pleasant year, many of my tutors disliked me, for obvious reasons, and some, well, didn't really care for me in any way, witch in it's own way, is a good thing.

Many of my academic subjects consisted mostly of those who hated me, of course that no real surprise. Math was my worst by far, right in center of the room, where everyone can see me. History was alright, at least no one wants to make eye contact, and that, I'm grateful for. Health was not as great, my classmates are okay, but my tutor would always give me a long, sad, and hateful stare, I can only imagine why.

I actually did find my safe heaven, believe it or not. In Science and Linguistics, my two classes next to one another, I was a student of Volteer. The only problem, Ember and her friends were all in the same class, and their target of opportunity... me. All I ever heard during those classes was their bickering, especially since Ember sits _behind _me. Of course, I found a few ways to get her off my mind, but they were only temporary, and I blazed through them before I was half done with my first class, then it was just pure hell for me.

I had nowhere to go during free period, seems if I tried I would always stumble upon a group of people that would either insult me, or attempt to physically hurt me. I can't explain the pain I felt after those few hours, its almost as though I've been chained down, and they'll never ease their burning grip on me. Still... its almost as though the whole world wishes me dead, at least... most of the world does.

**Awwwww... thats is sooo sad, ain't it? Poor poor Cynder. **

**Anyway, don't forget to give most of the credit to Swissigar, for this excellent story idea. Sorry if it reflects a tad bit of the original, but his starting plot was already well thought out, I'm just building off of it for him.**

**Galdrameas Lugeren(a.k.a: Lugitorix)**


	3. Chapter 3: they come and go

Like I said... pure hell.

I found little to no happiness that day, witch wasn't entirely a big surprise. To make things worse, I ran into Spyro... well... more like smacked into him was more like it. It had happened while a was leaving for free period, and admittedly, was going to leave the school grounds just to find a place where I wouldn't be scolded, or made fun of, or worse. And let me make things clear... it never came close to going well.

_Flashback:_

The minute Volteer opened the doors of his classroom after the bell rang, I didn't hesitate being the first to leave. I practically sprinted around corners, trying to avoid the stares and taunts. And just when I thought I'd reached safety, I smacked clean into a very familiar face. After I shook myself off and groaned with a new found headache, I seemed to freeze over, Spyro stood before me, a very hateful stare looked me in the eyes. He didn't even acknowledge me with a cold voice.

"Sp-Spyro?", I asked in much pain, mostly because I just wanted to turn and run.

"Cynder.", he answered coldly, witch actually made me want to cry then and there, but I held my ground. In truth, I was afraid he was going to injure me again, and I still limped on his last wound. It seemed like an eternity for how long we didn't speak, and his constant, hateful stare made it all the harder on me. When I _was_, about to say something, I was interrupted.

"Well Well Well... looks like Cyndy still has a crush on my Spyro.", Ember said with a confident smile. You have no idea how easy it would have been to just jump her, and I would have, had I not been being tortured by my own demise. Another thing I hate about her, is that she can seemingly pop out of nowhere at any time, or at the worst time, to make it even more horrible.

I couldn't really answer, for fear of what would happen if I did.

"Hmph... just goes to show, you cant trust them...", she smirked and rested her head on Spyro's shoulder, "ever."

You have no idea of the rage that built up inside of me for that. All I'd ever done to Ember, was just exist, I didn't need to be the "Terror of The Skies". And of course, the whole time, Spyro did nothing but glare at me, but I never made eye contact, that would kill me on the inside. I hung my head most of the time, trying to find any means of escape, I should have realized that I could have anytime, but it was as if I was entranced.

"Well...", Ember perked her head high with attitude, "I guess she's speechless.", she declared with a giggle of victory.

_End of flashback:_

Soon as they left, I stood there, wanting so desperately to move, but I seemed to be paralyzed. It was the sound of the last bell, that snapped me awake, and soon, other students began to rush past me. I sighed upon entering the lobby, but froze. Outside were the only dragons I couldn't find the courage to even pace by at a hundred yards.

For several minutes, I stood in the lobby, I'm not sure, but I was either waiting for them to leave on their own, or thinking of a way around them. I soon found out, as if I had a slight case of amnesia, I was already halfway across the school. It was a very long walk, not because the school was big, because it felt like it.

Turns out, my only means of escape, without using any of the regular exits, was a small backdoor at the very end of the school. I didn't hesitate, I needed to escape.

It was hard enough to have to deal with misery on a daily basis, why prolong it?

Soon as I pushed my way through several dragons, many of who, ignored me, praise the ancestors for that. I already felt a great weight taken off as I reached the door, and the second I opened it, even better. Though, I wasn't prepared to find it... occupied.

Upon opening the door, the fresh winds from outside whisked against me. The exit wasn't used to often, seeing that it was slightly overgrown by weeds and other plants, a wall, attached to the left side extended for about ten feet out before giving way to the outside world. It was sided by several trees and bushes.

But it wasn't the plants and peace that caught my eye, it was the form slumped atop the wall. Two legs, front and back, and a large wing, hanging down over the side. I soon looked up, a little startled to gaze up at a fire dragon. He wasn't large, but compared to me, he was, though my guess was that he probably ranged between seventeen or eighteen.

Not wanting to wake him, for many reasons probably, I tempted sneaking under him, because his wing dangled so far that it was about up to my height. I bent down and tried to crawl under him, and I nearly made it.

I was half way before I brushed against his arm, and froze, awaiting something bad to happen. But instead, he kept sleeping. It wasn't until I moved again that he grabbed my tail and yanked me back.

"If you're one of the teacher's pets come to punish me for skipping class today... screw off... I'm not in the mood.", he rolled onto his side to look down at me.

My only response was looking agape at him, expecting a beating from him. Why?. Because of his looks, he was covered in brutal scars and bruises, many of witch were old, but still a frightening sight. And his eyes... piercing red Iris', just looked down at me, so calm. I could only stand there, expecting anything now.

"Aren't you... Cynder?", he asked with a lazy yawn. At first, I was a little taken back, but nodded out of instinct, he crossed his wrists and rested his head on his paws, "Well... honestly... didn't expect you to show up here.", he looked at me with a smile, even behind the scars and old wounds, it was kind.

I quickly interpreted it as a warning, "I'm sorry... I-I'll leave.", I answered weakly, and began to turn around, but jerked a little when I realized I was still immobilized by him still grasping my tail, but I said nothing.

"Why panic... I'm not gonna hurt you.", he told me, witch took me by surprise, after all, that's what I had braced for.

"W-what?", I sounded quiet foolish by the looks of it, because he gave me a raised brow.

"Nothing... why would I hurt you... you haven't done anything?", he asked, sounding very sympathetic, witch caught me even more by surprise. We must have been exchanging looks for a while, because when I snapped awake from the shock... my eye burned horribly from not blinking.

"Y-you know who I am?", I asked, hoping he wouldn't give me a dumb look, I wanted him to know what everyone hated me for.

His response was... least to say... unexpected as usual.

"Why wouldn't I?", he said to me, as though he didn't care.

"You should...", I lowered my head, as though awaiting a hateful scolding, and insults. But what I got... caught my eye.

"Cut the sap.", was all he said in return, but he said it in a way that didn't seem to drive me away, "Sorry if I'm what you'd call, "Uninterested"... with your past.", he told me, always looking me in the eye with his piercing gaze.

"Y-you... don't care?", was all I managed to ask, but afterward I just turned away in stubborn disbelief. He crossed his arms with a little amusement.

"Not really.", he said with a blank gaze, he was either naturally plain, or well disaplined. After a moment of still standing with him grasping me, I sighed and sat down, unable to speak any longer, not without a motive.

I sat there for what felt like hours, but it was only a few minutes, and he didn't speak once, witch made me either uncomfortable, or a sense of calmness. The sun was setting early, and the sky was turning a deep orange, mostly because of the approaching winter. The dragon sighed loudly and hopped down, witch admittedly caused me to jump in surprise, as he had landed right in front of me.

"What?", I asked nervously, lowering my head at his presence, witch I hadn't determined was good or not. He seemed to take a while to answer.

"Nothing... I'm just getting ready to leave is all.", he told me with a shrug, but even I, in my horrible state of mind, could sense the kindness in his words. Though in the end, I sighed lowly, and for reasons I couldn't piece together... I actually saw him look down at me sadly, just for the glimpse of a second.

* * *

"See you tomorrow.", was his only statement as he stalked off down the road, leaving me to wonder. After a while of standing in the street, watching him shrink as he headed farther off, I sighed again and headed for the the temple... it was to be a long walk home tonight.

**Sorry it took so long... I had a few issues with my computer.**

**Thats pretty much all I can come up with XD**


	4. Chapter 4: Interference

If I had ever prayed for something that i probably didn't deserve... it was to know for sure I hadn't dreamed that last hour of my first day...

After all I had to deal with at first... it just... didn't seem real enough for me to believe. Even when I made it back to the temple that night, I nearly tortured myself to wake up in a world with witch I already was awoken to... I was that desperate to know if I was lying to my self, or not.

Either way, I still had to take my leave for _school_ that morning... that place still holds me the living hell I "Must" deserve, and I have no choice to do so. Even before I got there, it was the same routine... glares, muttering, and more.

Eventually I assumed that it DID happen... but that it wasn't as I hoped for. And as I made my way down the hall to my first class, witch didn't start for a little while, I just wanted to get there early so I would not risk running into anyone that would just make my day worse. It was when I began making my way around a corner, when I bumped into... actually, it was more like bounced off of... a familiar face. When I rubbed my head a little and looked up, I immediately looked down at my feet in shame, again, I expected him to grow angered with me, but he didn't.

I still didn't know his name, but I wasn't sure I wanted to. It only took me several moments to know he wasn't very social, he was quiet when he looked down at me.

"_I-_... sorry...", I tried to hide myself in shame, fearing I had just turned him against me JUST for bumping into him. Instead, he shrugged, and without any strain, or glare, helped me up. At first I was blank, then went slightly agape in surprise, but I was quiet.

"Your fine.", was all he told me in return, I took a step back, but only to catch my footing, I didn't want to leave just yet, no matter how hard I tried. Although I was in somewhat of a awkward trance, I was still unable to believe that he had just been... kind... to me. Though not everyone despised me to the point where EVERYONE would be as cruel as Ember, or her friends... they were passive... but this... this was the first real kindness I'd received from anyone but the electric guardian. At first, we just exchanged glances for maybe half a minute, he must have seen the pain in my eyes, because he turned aside. But he was not alone, in the time I looked into his... I could tell he was not innocent either.

It was an awkward full two minutes, but I think I showed it more, considering he showed little at all. This was also the firs time I got a look at his "Condition"... he was not in any way smooth... he had so many scars that intertwined that I nearly got dizzy trying to follow their pattern and tell them apart. I shook my head awake after a moment, I didn't want to look foolish. I suppose that he felt the same, but he could hide it well.

"Just, stay out of trouble.", was all he said as he walked around me. I looked back at him, unable to understand why he would say that, but as I watched him pace slowly down the hall, and get farther and farther away, I knew I wasn't going to get an answer any time soon.

Though, it seemed that the minute he left, as if on queue... Ember showed herself. By my guess, she was watching the whole thing from a distance.

"Awe... does Cynder have a crush?", she teased with an annoying smile.

My only reaction was to turn away, but deep down, I knew I could have hit her... I always could have.

"How cute... its a pity that he doesn't see you for what you really are.", she was always so high class when she mocked me, always. "Just wait until he snaps awake... then he'll look down on you like everyone should.", she snapped with a peppy little smirk. I looked down with a jerk of my head, I was actually on the verge of tears... not from her insults... because she was probably right."Did I strike a nerve?", she asked with her head turned high, in a victory smile.

I looked my eyes up at her, to weak to lift my head. My motive was not to do anything I couldn't handle in the end... and that included losing my emotions. Instead, I walked off.

"Just you wait Skies... he will.", was Ember's final words before she giggled with a sense of accomplishment. I was almost stumbling away I ran so fast, just wanting to get away from her, in fact... I wanted to just leave the city, it was so painful.

My eyes were closed tight during the whole time, and I wasn't actually looking where I was going... so I smacked up against somebody. I groaned and rubbed my head, when I looked up, I was frightened to see the three dragons from yesterday, the ones that smacked me aside the first day.

"Hey... Its Skies.", one laughed, witch caused me to lower my head, trying not to make eye contact. I only expected them to mock me, and insult me... I didn't anticipate them to shove me away. They weren't weak either, I banged up against a locker with a loud rattle.

"Wow... she's just as pathetic as they say!", I did not say anything to them... in fact... I awaited their "punishment" for me. Whether or not it was going to be painful... I didn't care, I felt like I must have deserved it, even if I screamed to myself on the inside "_Get Up... don't give in!_", but I was seldom heard.

Not surprisingly, a small audience was gathering... that gave me even more reason to just lie there. And guess who else was there... Ember, of course. She was grinning lightly, awaiting the next move, she seemed to be the center of attention for the males who stood over me... as if they were doing this to please her, like she was their queen. But I'm sure it wasn't JUST for her.

I cringed when one of them raised a claw to hurt me. The only other thing I was thinking of was whether or not this was necessary... or if someone would Actually help me.

I was right to think so... the next thing that happened was right before he brought down on me. The sound of a locking grip above my head caused me to open my eyes. Others gasped quietly, and murmured amongst one another, looking straight ahead at the interference.

It was him... the fire dragon. He was right beside the green dragon, blocking his arm with his own. I went a little agape at this sight... he must have been watching me closely for him to jump in so fast.

"Hey... what are you doing?", the male asked, no answer, witch made the dragon pull away in surprise. Instead of walk off and leave me to them, he positioned himself between us, he had a blank expression... but you could sense he was ready to hurt someone if need be.

"Leave her be.", he said with a low aggression, he took a moment to look back at me. I was to busy to look back, I was watching Ember, who was standing on her toes in the crowd with a look of anger, surprise, and anxiety. I could almost tell what she was thinking.

"Why defend her?", he snapped, the others around us began to argue his point as well. He stepped forward with a defiant look. I looked up at him now, for I was still laid on the ground up against the wall. The fire dragon kept his blank stare, still awaiting any oppression... he soon got one.

One of the other two got around him in secrecy... or at least he though he did. When he tried to attack me, or get close, he was smashed across the face with the flat edge side of a tail blade. It wasn't a weak smack, my guess was that it at least felt like getting hit like a twenty pound weight being thrown at you. The dragon smacked against the locker, and nearly slumped, had he not been so frightened... he scooted away as best he could.

Everyone gasped the second it happened, even I did, my eyes were wide with near fright... it happened so fast. Ember looked like she was going to have a heart attack, her disappointment made her face turn red with anger.

The other male backed away, not wanting to be hurt... he was still unsure if that was him holding back or not.

"Now get.", he hung his head, ready for another attack, "All of you."

the amount of glares and insults he received, didn't effect him at all, he didn't care. He just kept that stance until they began to disperse, still staring him down, only to give up when they realized he wasn't at all hurt by it.

Ember was the last to leave, as was her friends who had arrived to see the fight... or more like a "whooping"... from what I heard one say. Ember growled at this and walked right up to him.

"You just dug yourself a really deep hole.", she hissed, he only looked her in the eye with his piercing eyes, witch admittedly unsettled the pink dragoness. "Ill give you the chance... right now... stay out of it."

He only looked her in the eye again, "Ill give _you_... a chance... leave... now.", his persistence was quite threatening, Ember's eye twinkled a little when they widened for just a moment. She scoffed.

I was surprised at his answer, not because of Ember's threat in general... because she had Spyro to back her. I could only lay there, gazing up at him as he watched them leave.

"Come on... get up.", he told me, becoming more calm than before. At first I started to pull myself off the ground, I must have taken a while, because I was practically lifted up like a twig when he help me to my feet. I looked down at my feet, embarrassed by his action... but also... happy... that he would help me, and literally save me. It was a strange kind of happiness... I still felt horrible as usual... but something made it seem... eased.

"Th-...thank you...", I whispered. He did not answer, witch made me look up to find he was no longer standing there... he was already walking down the halls, and probably towards whatever class that started his day. I watched him for a moment, then realized I was to head in the same direction anyway... though I kept my distance... I would probably have to...

**Well... sorry if I kept whoever reads this waiting... I only post on weekends, and use the Forums during the week. That... and I had a bit of writers block if you know what I mean.**

**PS: if this disappointed anyone, let me know... I always love to fix my work for any reader that finds I did not do my best... give SPECIFICS though... I cant change a chapter because it was JUST a little dull... give me an idea or something.**

**PS #2: Don't forget to give much credit to Swissigar... twas his idea, and a very good idea at that.**

**KK?**

**Galdrameas Lugeran(A.K.A: Lugitorix)**


	5. Chapter 5: Am i dreaming

I had no choice but to keep my distance from him... I still didn't know his name...

Although I was grateful, in ways I can't describe... I still tried to keep space between us. Even if he didn't really seem to care, I saw that I did. It was an awkward walk, probably for both of us, but he was quiet.

At first I expected him to have broken off by now to head down another hall, but turns out... we were in the same class. Witch I was nearly fell to the ground and thanked the ancestors then and there... I needed someone to, even if it was indirectly and unwillingly, comfort me... and just him being there for some reason, made that all the better.

It seemed the minute I walked in, everyone turned to look at me... then him. Even the teacher, she was especially disappointed at my presence... she obviously heard of what had happened... though I couldn't tell if she was just disapproving of it, or wanted the beating to happen. I didn't want to decide, I made a quick glance at the fire dragon... he didn't look back, he kept facing forward, still with a serious expression.

That made me lower my head, it seemed he'd forgotten me already... but I knew better.

"Take your seat.", the teacher gestured for us to sit down, but she had a sense of discomfort doing so. At first, all eyes were on me, then him, I couldn't tell who they were glaring down more... me, for being who I am, or the fire dragon, for butting in on what they must have thought was only fair. But evidently, he didn't seem to care for them at all, he just paced down an aisle of chairs to the very end, all the while, other dragons took every bit of their time to take glances at him, but he never looked at them.

When I took my seat... it wasn't as easy, as I was walking, someone tried to trip me over with their tail. I looked up, it was the green male. He was sneering at me, he knew he could get to me when we were in class... anywhere else, he'd have to wait until the fire dragon was gone. At first, I looked down, then glanced up at... him... he was sitting silently while everyone else around chatted. Luckily... there was a seat next to him. There was just one problem with sitting beside him... I didn't want to look like I sat next to him JUST because he helped me.

Though... he must have known why. When I sat next to him, he glanced up at me, he already had his head rested on the desk in near sleep, he didn't do anything but look at me, then closed his eyes again. For being so strong, he didn't seem like it... he didn't once defend himself when someone tried to mock him... but then again... he defended me without any hesitation.

Being only the second day, the teacher passed out a stack of large books, they all looked exactly alike, but were old and ragged. She told us that we needed to get used to reading up on our history, she specifically looked at me as she said this. She had us read up on the last fifteen years of history, otherwise known as "The Dark Wars"... specifically when I was corrupted by the Dark Master. I looked down at the book, it was already open to the first time I ever made an appearance as "Terror of the Skies"... and my only reaction was to look to my right.

He was already reading it, but at a lazy pace, as though he didn't seem to care about my past at all. I had expected him to look up at me with eyes of surprise, and sorrow. But no, he looked up at me once, but only because he must have felt my gaze on him, nothing more. In fact, he seemed quite bored with the text, or maybe just didn't care for that time period.

It seems that whole class, was just devoted to everyone reading about Me... and all the horrible things I had done. I hung my head lower, and lower for every minute that passed by, I would always look over at him, still expecting a change in heart that would push me to an even greater depression... I was wrong.

The minute the bell rang to end that class sounded off, he closed the book without much interest, stood from his seat, and began to walk to the door. I hesitated before hastily getting from my seat, not wanting to be left alone with everyone else... but it was likely that I wouldn't see him for another few periods. For once, no stares, or insults reached my mind, I was so intent on catching up with him that I was at a fast stroll. Though things got more intense on me as I got closer to him, to the point where I slouched along behind him.

"hey...", was all I managed to speak, and I was so nervously quiet about it as well.

"Yes, hello Cynder.", was his only reply, but he was so calm, and collect about it, "Need something?", he looked back at me. All around us, others would glance quickly, then go back to their conversation, or would continue walking.

At first I didn't answer, I was too nervous about it that I was nearly paralyzed. He looked back again after a moment of silence, he was expecting an answer.

"I... just...", I was so quiet, so wrecked on the inside from the past, I was barely able to speak with him, and it felt like the worst reason imaginable. He hesitated, then looked ahead.

"Don't mention it...", he said quietly, his answer made me perk up a little.

"...no... really...", but before I could actually say anything else, he waved it off.

"I'm serious... its fine.", his voice was a little slim, it had a scratch in the pattern every so often, and it added to his tone. I looked down again, unsure of what to say next, I had hoped for a more easy going talk... or something along those lines... but even I was too quiet to try now.

We probably walked for five minutes, almost the full length of the school to pass the quarter of an hour we had before next period started. All the while, I glanced around, trying to find something to keep my mind off reality, just for a moment. He then stopped mid-walk, and looked back at me.

"Seere.", was all he told me. At first I tilted my head and looked at him.

"W-what?", I asked again. He sighed.

"My name... is Seere.", he bowed his head a little. His sudden politeness took me by surprise, I was a little agape, I had expected him to be more ragtag, primarily because he looked that way. Still.. it was a good thing to finally know his name... after I had waited so patiently to hear it.

"...thanks...", was my only quiet response. He grunted in response, witch caught my attention. Turns out he ended up turning the corner when he answered me, he wasn't anywhere near my next class... and that gave me a heavy feeling... I was alone now.

**Sorry, short chapter... but it'll get better soon my friends. Any questions or complaints, please address them in the comment section, (Via: Review this story button.)**

**PS: most credit goes to Swissigar.**

**Galdrameas Lugeran (A.K.A: Lugitorix)**


	6. Chapter 6: Slightly

I feel different... and yet... I don't know why...

After everything that happened this morning... I had deeply expected myself to continue cowering from everything that hated me. But... no... instead I feel... empowered... at least enough to get me through anything that hasn't gone my way since day one. I'm still quiet, still fragile, even if I despise admitting that. I still feel unwanted by everyone... accept for one. I feel strange just saying his name... all this time I had thought I didn't deserve ONE friend... that's how low misery can stoop you.

And believe it or not, I actually wanted to bump into him again, just like I did this morning. Though as I walked down the hall, glanced around at the still strong glares, I began to feel less and less capable of continuing on. But I managed to get far enough to the point where it didn't matter, I was soon walking blind.

I looked and glanced everywhere, trying to find any signs of him, still refraining from saying his name... it didn't feel right to me.

Anyway... it turned out id been walking for some time. And I at least rounded the school twice, witch takes about thirty minutes to do... and I couldn't find him anywhere. It WAS free period though, and my only place left to search was outside... with everyone else.

It was certainly a chore to just descend the staircase to the first floor, and even harder to make it to the front door, and outside... but surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as you'd think...

The second I got outside, yeah... I had a strain. But it didn't stay with me long when I became separated from any others that were close by. And the second I could, I glanced around, and soon, everywhere, looking for him.

I soon discovered I was to expectant on finding him on the ground. It was only when I was nearly giving up and sat under a tree quite a ways off from everyone else. I sighed to myself and leaned back against the wood, banging my head a little, "_Of course I can't find him... he doesn't want me too..._", I thought, and soon closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep for maybe five minutes when a rustle went off above me, the sound of somebody shifting around to get comfortable. Well, I looked up, and actually brightened at what I found.

There he was, half sleeping, and half daydreaming caught up between three or so tree branches. He seemed so content, and oblivious to everything... he didn't care, to say the least. At first, I didn't really say anything, I tried, but when I opened my mouth to speak, only a soft squeak came out, barely audible.

I quickly looked down, hoping he didn't hear me do that... it was embarrassing enough that I caught the eye of two or so passerby's. The second one of them laughed caused me to jump, and them as well. At the slightest insulting chuckle he made, a hot ember implanted at his feet, a foot into the ground.

"Get lost.", he mumbled from up above. They just looked up at him, backing off for certain, one, being they were convinced he'd hurt them, and two was probably the realization he was fierce looking, and dead serious.

In fact, it looked more like they were trying to pace for their lives, but without making themselves look like cowards.

The second they were gone, I looked up at him, I didn't meet his eyes though, only him, slumped lazily across the few branches. I wasn't sure if he found me annoying, or a liability, though he didn't show either, making it either hard to tell, or not at all. I sighed at these thoughts, what if it was true... what if he cared as much as everyone else.

Well, it was when he took a moment to look down at me, he had a sarcastic brow raised, and it made me feel divided between confused, and lowly.

"Why let them pick at you like that?", he asked plainly, turning his head away to look ahead of him, and down into the courtyard where everyone else was so happily socializing. I looked up at him, slightly agape.

"I...", froze... I froze... I couldn't answer that question... at least... not with a real answer that he'd accept.

"Come now... you've got something on your mind... spit it out.", he said, crossing his wrists and resting head on his paws and looking down at me. He didn't look like one to ignore.

"I... cant...", was all I could think of, and it was ALL I could think of. I never really had a reason as to why I never defended myself.

"You can't?", he asked with a tad hint of surprise, "What's wrong then?", he was persistent on getting a better answer.

"I...I... just can't... I don't know...", I turned away from him, not wanting to look him in the eye, for fear he would get mad... I didn't want to anger him. But I jumped when he suddenly planted down in front of me from up in the tree.

He just looked me right in the eyes, quite plainly actually. But either way... he made me step back in fear. I should have known better, the second I did, he stepped forward toward me, he had a direct way of conversing with people by the looks of things... he was only a few inches away when he stared me in the eyes.

He sighed.

"...I understand...", was all he said, turning around and watching everyone else around us. This caught me off guard... I never, or at most LEAST expected him to say this... he didn't seem like he was that type of person to be so... kind. He took a step forward, witch made me worry that he was to leave.

"Wait!", I said desperately almost, leaping up beside him, "Don't go..."

I must have looked foolish doing so... he raised a brow at me, witch had me cock my head back and look down in embarrassment. Though... I never expected him to raise my chin up with his claw.

"I'm still here, aren't I?", he asked plainly, but it was soft and heartening to me. His touch was strange, he was sharp, almost battle sharp claws... and if they were battle sharpened before, they weren't much duller... he had seen combat. But it wasn't that witch was what made me silent... there was... so much kindness in his touch... so much pain as well. This deeply confused, and concerned me, for some odd reason.

"I- I...", grew silent, unable to answer him, I was to lost in thought. Instead... I nodded, wanting to step back, but found it difficult... I was... actually entranced a little.

He just looked me in the eyes, then sighed and pulled away, "Yeah...", he said, he was not hurt, I don't think-god I hope not. He was just... quiet. "Sorry... I push things a little to much.", he said quietly. I stepped forward.

"No... its fine... really."

He grunted in response, then seemed to mutter things to himself. This made me curious... and my first consideration was to listen in, but I soon dismissed this... I wouldn't dare. I can honestly say I never understood when he muttered a word... or name... or both...

"..._Evensong_..."

That caught my eye, and attention among all others, maybe because it was so exotic. He soon dismissed it, standing straight, he was turned away from me and looking out ahead. I didn't ask what he was talking about... I didn't want to risk upsetting him.

"I-uh... I'll see you some other time...", he sighed, he was so calm, but quiet. His sudden admittence he was leaving made me tilt my head and stand up.

"Huh?... why?", I must have sounded a little desperate when I asked that, but I didn't seem to catch his attention. Instead... he sighed and shook his head slowly.

"I have to go.", he answered, but to be honest... and it was quite obvious... I wasn't content with his answer.

"But...", I of course, looked as though I was begging... I wanted to ask him something else... I wanted to ask if I could go with him... anything to get away from it all. Besides... I needed all the time I could get before free period ended. I couldn't tell if he was leaving school grounds, or was just going to get somewhere early... I dont know why I was so concerned with witch reason either.

"I... I guess I'll see you some other time...", he stepped forward, and away from me in direction of the street, he was leaving period.

As much as I wanted to protest I could go with him... I kept quiet. And it pained me to see him shake himself off a little and move away, he never looked back, and for some reason... I knew this wasn't a bad thing.

Either way... I was alone... again... but I didn't feel like I used to... no... I felt... better... thats all I can say... better...


	7. Chapter 7: He's a friend

Great... hes gone... another class... I wish he wasn't... and surprisingly... I've got the confidence to _know_ I can wish on something...

Well... I guess there wasn't really anything else of interest to tell you about yesterday... so I guess I'll just skip around to the day after...

Well... Gym... and the first thing we do every class... sparring. Or for me at least... it means I'm the target for anyone I'm paired with. At least the teacher doesn't hold a grudge, or at least not a visible one if he did.

I was fine at first, I just sat in the back of the crowd, nobody paid any attention unless they were right in front of me. All up front were mostly males, maybe a few girls, but quite a bit less... this was more like one of those classes where you don't really do anything but relieve energy... we mostly spar and stuff relating to fighting.

I was a little dazed when the teacher called on me after few minutes passed... but he did... and I so immediately perked up in surprise. His reason being...

"I know what you're capable of... now show me.", he was calm, a little smaller than Terrador probably. It didn't matter, I was more concerned with who he was picking to fight against me... well... I didn't realize it at first... but gulped when I did.

"Seere... Ostulaices!", he called out amongst them. Of course... they pick him, of all people to spar with me... I honestly wasn't sure if this was good or not. I actually considered whether this was a set-up so somebody could get some kind of vengeance on me.

Well... that didn't matter now... I sorta froze when he walked out towards me. He had a raised brow, looking back at everyone who either watched quietly, or whispered to one another. All the while they had their eyes peeled on the two of us. The teacher didn't notice, he just kept looking through some papers in his grasp, reading it aloud quietly.

"Alright.", he spoke up, catching our attention, "Now I understand you both have seen... action. Yes? Good.", he never gave us time to answer.

I just kept my eyes on him at all times, his scars kept meeting my eyes, I wonder how he got them... and how it marked what this match would be like.

"Rules!", the coach shouted, "There will be no dirty play, no eye gouging, no clawing deeper than half an inch at best. I want no harassment, and certainly no screwing around... Hear me out!", he was very strict, witch made me uneasy.

Seere was calm, he just nodded his head, witch made me raise a brow... he must have been used to this. The one thing that made me laugh on the inside, but only cause it stood out so much, was when the coach said "Screwing around."... it was so random... as if he expected us to.

"Good.", he bowed his head quickly and stepped back, "Both of you, different sides of the field.", he gestured in either direction, and we so hastily did so. Well... at least... I did so... Seere just padded to his spot, witch undoubtedly annoyed the coach.

He turned back to face me, his scarlet eyes met mine, even from a distance, he made a quick facial expression, he looked unsure about this, but not as much as I was, no doubt.

Everyone else was so content with this... they either wanted me to be beaten to pieces... or had no idea on who to root for, considering my "Reputation", and Seere's fierce looks... they weren't normal for any other dragon his age... he had to have achieved them in combat... at what ferocious combat it must have been.

Even with a slight jostle of his wings, you could see even more old wounds covering his body... it was a nasty sight, but an intimidating one at that. Though I must admit, I was more worried about him hurting me, than actually intimidated... that's for sure.

"Alright. We ready? Good.", he asked us, of course he was impatient about it, "Then begin.", he was strong voiced.

At first, I could only exchange a glance with him... I honestly didn't know where to start. He shrugged in return.

"Get moving!", he egged us, gesturing impatiently to the center of the field. Seere was the first to act... even if it wasn't a pleasant one... I looked back to him, he shrugged.

I wanted to ask him how we would do this... but he answered it ahead of time... I dodged a powerful tail digging into the ground at my feet... it was good to know how to dodge.

I didn't really know how to react at first... he'd rushed it so quickly, but I just stood there... and watched him lift his tail from the ground it dug into. In the mean time, I watched everybody else faces, they were actually quiet... unexpectent of such force on the first attack or something... I couldn't tell... I had to dodge again.

"Relax... I won't hurt you... but I DO want to see you you defend yourself.", he told me as I leapt back and he forcibly drove his front claws into the earth before me. He took one swift pull and tore up a large crack in the ground. He took a quick spread of his wings, witch made me back up at this... they were large, and curved around me.

His request encouraged me, none the less.

"Fine!", I spat back at him and blew a strong column of wind upon him, his weight was much, but it was strong enough to blow him many feet backwards. The only thing he stopped me with was matching it with a blast of hot air. Without fire, it was a powerful current of heat.

This whole sparring match... actually helped me. In the process of it becoming more advanced... I in general became more active... I wasn't as reserving.

And that actually made him laugh a little, because soon he was dodging attacks as well. And upon looking back at everyone, who had expected a slaughter or something... they were silent... awestruck, if you will.

Though I have to admit... this whole time I had never considered anyone my age-er... well... maybe a little older, but that doesn't really matter. Anyway, I had never really expected anyone but me and... Spyro, to fight this well, in fact, it was almost frightening how fast he was for his size. And he surely wasn't very easy, I ducked when his tail flung at me, and jagged clean into the wall behind me, it was the damage it could inflict witch made me cringe, even when it missed.

And it was quite a surprise when I learned he had me up against the wall, cause I soon backed into it... well actually it was more like banged into it. he swung his tail again and I jumped back. So in other words, I yelped upon impact and groaned.

He raised his claws to strike me, but he seldom anticipated me to jump him off the wall. He grunted and looked up at me in surprise. I sat clean on him, giving him a look of determination, my claws to his neck.

Though... this contact had me blushing through my aggression.

Everyone else was whispering and murmuring so many things you couldn't pick anything up. And after a few seconds of just sitting there, the Teacher must have gotten angry, he blew his whistle to separate us. Not only did this catch my attention, it also caused me to immediately jump off of him.

"Sorry...", I mumbled. Though, I take it my apology was somewhat lacking reason... witch it probably was.

When I looked up at him, he had a raised brow, and sat on his haunches.

"No reason to be... you did good.", he encouraged, though his tone was calm and standard. I should have known by then I wouldn't get much emotion out of him... but I took the compliment either way.

"Um... thanks... I guess...", now that line was beyond embarrassing for some odd reason. But he just smiled lightly, and by lightly... it means it was barely noticeable.

"Alright, break it up!", the teacher yelled, pushing us apart... even if we weren't that close. I don't even think three meters counted as "close"... but still, we parted for the time being.

Seere just slunk back up through the crowd, people parted ways because of him... and for me, even if it wasn't a very pleasant walk. Though I'm assuming I wasn't on the chopping block as much... since now a whole class knows I'll defend myself next time... I hope I will...

Still... it feels good to not be glared on in hate... at least... a different kind of hate.

And not only that... I think I was right... no matter how much I refuse to believe it... I'm... I'm not alone...

* * *

Sorry if I took a while... got lazy, and whatnot XD. Hoped you guys liked this chapter... I know it seems rushed... and it kinda was... but still.

And uh... I keep forgetting but... Credit to Swissigar for this story idea :)


	8. Chapter 8: He'd never

I feel the need to jump ahead a few weeks... considering it was more of a rehabilitation for me. Besides... I figured the more and more I kept telling of how sadness and pain were an everyday thing for me... it would just lose the attention of those who cared.

Well... save for a few incident... not much happened. Yes... I had my run-ins with Ember... and Spyro... a few others, and so on. It seemed no matter how hard I try I cant seem to lose that type of attention... but at least I'm beyond the point of faltering too much.

Thankfully... I don't get to crazed whenever I see them together... or maybe it was heart-broken... I don't think ill ever figure out like that. In fact... some of the worst things to happen was Ember's mind games and such... using Spyro against me. It used to drive me mad when I'd see her rest her head on his shoulder, or kiss him...

Anyway... yes... I still receive constant harassment... but its easier considering the help I've had. Heh... Seere... I never thought I'd meet anyone that was like Spyro... well... before he turned against me... so full of understanding... even if he'd rather cover it up with that outer shell... witch no matter how hard I try... can't seem to crack.

I remember about a week ago... I actually asked him a few questions... he answered _one_... of twenty. Which... given the circumstances... I still haven't managed to piece together a HALF decent picture of his past... and compared to mine... must have been just an equal hell...

And the question he answered wasn't even that big a deal... I asked him where he was borne.

His answer... Scorpio.

And at first... I had no idea what, and where he was talking about... so I looked it up. Even if the library wasn't that large at the time, considering the schools just reopened prior to Malefor's downfall... we didn't really have much of anything. But after a few days, witch turned into weeks... the library itself was a quarter full.

And sure enough... I found it.

I read how during the war itself... before I was saved from corruption... before Spyro... that the resistance... if you could call it that back then... it was actually it's own fighting force... with actual armies that fought in the real combat... no guerrilla warfare like we applied after me and Spyro's re-awakening... save for Warfang.

Scorpio was also a large resistance city... in fact... a good fraction of battles against the dark forces were fought on it's territory. I even saw well designed and crafted pictures of the city itself... centered around a stone Butte, jutting a few thousand feet in the air... and lying on an oasis in the center of the largest desert in the world.

Even if it wasn't as large as Warfang... it was still beautiful in it's own majestic way.

But another thing came to mind... which I didn't think much of... but I was sure of one thing... I was there before. And I somehow figure that it wasn't on good terms... primarily because there were countless pictures of myself when I reached warfare history...

I couldn't help but read more... even if the book contained myself in several areas. There were even lists of more notable deaths... a few were Ape names... and I even eyed a few... quite a few... I don't know why... maybe... maybe I knew some of them...

But some... were also dragons... and how they specifically died... was written parallel to their name on the far side of the page.

Several were because of me...

It seemed my mood deteriorated right about there... but I still couldn't manage to peel away. So many... and I couldn't even remember any of it... it occurred to me that maybe I AM as bad as they say... but then again... it... it wasn't my fault...

At least... I prayed it wasn't. I became frantic after a while, and finally closed the book with a loud thud, and stepped back. At least I managed to keep it together... as much as it ate away at my conscious... I remembered something he told me once...

"You and me aren't so different..."

That echoed through my head out of nowhere... but it had it's effect. But what did he mean by that... what? Either way, I managed to sigh and turn around... my head was a mix of remorse, and self confidence... but where I achieved THAT... lost me.

But still... I never looked back at that book, or even the shelf I got it from, I just left it on the desk.

Ugh... at least I managed to keep it together... sure I was quiet afterward, but at least I wasn't emotionally wrecked.

And it wasn't until about an hour of senseless wandering around school grounds... thinking of my past of course... that I suddenly snapped back to reality. It also was the first time after reading that book where I began to take my friend's past into consideration as well...

I wonder if I had anything to do with him before...

I doubt it... and if I did... he doesn't really act like it... or talk much about it either. I'm sure he would have said something, or even given an obvious hint if he still held a grudge against me... but he never has before.

Well... speaking of Seere... I'm sort of glad I had read that book... because I bumped into him not long after...

I think it was maybe near the end of the first or second free period...

You know the usual, walking through the hallways, glares that don't _really_ get to me that much anymore, harassment's more of a rare thing now... thank god.

I actually zipped into the courtyard in a fast stroll, I might have looked a little to peppy... but I wasn't really. I'm sure it got someone to laugh... because I couldn't oh so _help_ but overhear... making me slow down.

I always walked slowly around the large fountain in center, three levels of sparkling water... always caught my eye for some reason. I don't know... it might have just been a very soft side of myself trying to peek out into the world... very embarrassing, if you knew me well enough.

Actually it made me laugh on the inside... maybe it was a good thing as much as it was slightly humiliating to me... who knows, if it made me laugh.

Anyway... it was a little strange... I reached a stairwell that took a left, under a small bridge overhead, and into the gardens the school uses for nature classes. And at first... I either expected to find him high up in one of the trees... considering when classes are out, no one tends the gardens as often.

Or even just find him stalking around, out of boredom... no... I caught sight of him.

He didn't seem to interested... he was more annoyed and passive, and I soon found out why.

"So come on... why not leave the she-witch to herself... I'm suuure you'll make everyone happy... and do yourself a big favor.", it was a sleek ice dragoness... but when she finished she encircled him slowly, running her crystalline tail under his chin... but she didn't seem to have much effect.

"Don't mean to be so rude... but you're honestly a little outclassed.", he gave her an uninterested look, plain, and agitated. You could nearly feel the amount of disbelief coming off her expression, but she was persistent.

"Oh I'M outclassed?", she asked, leaning in a little. Her action received a raised brow, and turn of the head a little.

I nearly tripped over a small tree root that grew along the rock that made up the stairwell. I was glad I caught myself, I felt the need to _actually_ spy on this... wanting to see if I was _really_ about to be ditched again.

"What d you see in her?", the dragoness asked, giving him an equally annoyed expression, "You know who she is, right?"

His response was a dumb tilt of the head, then a quick roll of his eyes.

The female scoffed, "What ARE you?", she asked, "A coward? A fool? Cuz you're certainly no real dragon... using the Terror of the Skies to keep people away from you-"

"Don't. Call her that.", he interrupted mid-sentence, "Who are _you_ to judge?", he never seemed to raise his voice once.

To be honest... my mood seemed to skyrocket... at first I was ashamed... then encouraged.

"Judge? How do you know I'm Judging? You know about her past!"

"Yes, but is she entirely to blame?", he asked in return, calmly.

This received another scoff, "I can't believe you... I thought you were smart and oriented... but it turns out, you're just as sickening as her!"

"Then I must be one sick bastard if I'm doing what I think is right... forgive me if I make you nauseous...", he turned his head sarcastically, and uncaring, towards the stairwell I sat quietly on. Even if I was hidden behind a tree and a few ferns... he still knew I was there.

"Whatever!", she wheeled around, "You'll regret this! If you can't see the evil in her when everyone else does! Then you're just as bad!"

I honestly couldn't do anything, not even give an expression as I watched this girl storm away, I could hear her muttering under her breath as she took the exit closest to me. She certainly knew how to make an exit... at least... if you consider the ground freezing under her as she walked out in anger.

I didn't reveal myself from the bushes until she was quite a ways out... but when I did... I somehow became oblivious to him standing right behind me...

"You need to work on better stealth.", his sudden speech made me jump a little. I wheeled around to face him.

"What?", that was all I could come up with.

"I knew you were there the whole time."

"So? Its...", I grew quiet.

"Nothing really... just... thought I'd point that out...", he turned his head aside... if I knew better I'd say this was awkward for the both of us.

Boy was I right... we sat there for a full minute... not a single word was spoken during that time... until I managed to speak up...

"...Thanks...", I whispered, looking up at him quickly.

He looked from his own gaze to meet mine, "It's nothing... not necessary... I just know right from wrong.", he answered, all of a sudden more sarcastic then calm and quiet... well he was still quiet... just with a... different tone.

I could only tilt my head slightly as he turned around, muttering under his breath a little. Obviously just being around him was... to say the least... strange by far. The whole time I've known him he is either quiet and disciplined... and then he could be quiet and... still disciplined... but with a more laid back tone to it.

Just this whole scenario alone had caused me to nearly forget why I was looking for him...

"Seere wait!", I can't say I _shouted_ it... but I was more audible than usual. Though... I think it actually surprised him at the change in volume...

He turned back to me, a brow raised.

I lowered my head, "I...I read the book...", I even closed my eyes slightly.

"What book?", I um... honestly expected him to know what I was talking about... not that he disappoints me or anything... I admire much about him... just... I guess I was a little to expectant... heh.

"A-about... your home...", NOW he knew what I was talking about... almost immediately to. He stopped, he was turned away, looking back... but now he faced forward, quiet and unmoving at first.

"I see...", he answered after a few moments of waiting... it almost felt like an hour to me, "What did you read about it?", his voice was more than smooth to the lettering, and not so much as quiet, as it was... just irregularly calm and uncomfortable.

"E-...Almost everything...", I lowered my head slightly... not sure what the hesitation was for... but I didn't really have time for such a self-centered question.

"Almost... everything?", he asked.

All I could really do was nod, unsure of how to answer any other way without feeling out of line, as far as my conscious went.

"Well... not much to talk about, then.", he walked on.

His answer caught my attention... mostly because I expected him to open up more... I guess is should have known better. And well... I guess, all I can do... is follow him...


	9. Chapter 9: Just another loss

I sat in the gardens that afternoon... alone. The school was actually an enjoyable place out of classes... especially here. It looked like a thick forest inside the atrium. A small winding, and naturally formed stream. Trees as thick as maybe five feet, they didn't really have a natural form, they twisted and bent everywhere, covered in moss from ages... it was the oldest place here.

I couldn't help but sigh as I plopped on my haunches in the center of the water, the slate-rock I sat on was dry, regardless of how low it was to the water, it was also nice and cool. I felt calm and accepted, at least... by one person was good enough for me.

I don't know why I still felt like I did... being alone, even temporarily. I guess it just served as an aftermath of deep misery... I'm sure I'd get used to it soon enough... and eventually forget about it.

I looked up to the sky, this area wasn't sheltered off like the rest, witch was nice considering I enjoy the sun's warm beams, shining onto me like a friend who would always be their... every day... if night came... it would come back. Just me thinking that made me smile in embarrassment that I was being so sentimental, but I couldn't deny it.

I sighed, even if fate had been kind to me these last few weeks-and I was grateful, no doubt or argument. I was still a little bitter, not as far as acting as such... I just didn't truly like company other than a select few... and my level of trust was also limited. Though... it was strange, I felt happy and at the same time miserable.

But... as usual, I found myself unable to see just a small number of things coming...

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind, "Is this the part where I say something kind?", a plain, quiet and disciplined voice asked.

I wheeled around to see the face of my friend, Seere... and immediately stood down, I almost expected to be jumped for some reason... but the surprise ended.

Though, he wasn't alone. Behind him, and immersed in a book was a short, yellow dragon... I guess description would be necessary...

He was a little scrawny, and actually wore reading glasses, witch made em smile a little... it was just a little strange to me... someone my age wearing those type of things. He was slightly tan underneath, his horns were actually a little straight, save for the curl that ended them at the very tip. His tail ended in a lightning shaped tip like Volteer, my favored of the guardians, it was just a little longer and had a green hue to it.

I must have been looking at him for a while... Seere waved his claws in my face.

"This is Gnat... found him about twenty minutes ago...", Seere's explanation caught the other male's attention.

"It wasn't my fault!", he complained, "Flame's a jerk!", he talked fast, very fast... just those two declarations went by in about a second to me...

Seere turned and rolled his eyes, then sighed, "I helped him... and now...", he looked at him plainly, slightly annoyed, "Now he just won't leave me alone.", he had a slightly raised brow at him.

Gnat smiled sheepishly, "Well... My apologies if I'm not the most defense capable male around.", he stuck his tongue quickly and continued to read.

My friend just rolled his eyes, then... turned to me, "And how has Cynder been?", he asked from a sarcastic third person.

I admittedly smiled at the question, and looked down, "I've been alright I guess...", my answer was valid enough for him to nod faintly... I wondered what he was thinking... already he had been talking to much... at least... more than usual.

He raised his head and looked aside, "Well... prepare for the new science today...", he mumbled.

I raised a brow, "what do you mean?"

He sighed, then thought this over, "Volteer, witch you apparently know... found me... and... told me to tell you that he would no longer be the school's science teacher apparently..."

My mood dropped dramatically.

"W-what?", My question got a brow raising.

"He just told me to find and tell you... he said he was being replaced by a more capable teacher."

This was crushing to me... Volteer was one of my last few I trusted, and looked up to as a friend, save for Seere standing before me... I must have panicked... and um... fell...

"Cynder?", was his question, I looked up, and he was literally looking straight down, I fell into his arms. Though I broke away fast with a deep flush.

"I'm sorry!", I shouted nervously.

"Um-"

"I have to go!", I didn't really know why I was acting like this... or whether it was the embarrassing action I just made, or my separation from my beloved sensei. I didn't anticipate that I'd be grabbed by the tail before I left.

I hit the ground with an 'Oomph' and looked back in surprise. Looking back at me was a my plain faced friend, but I couldn't speak out for him to release me.

"First off... If you you want to see Volteer, he wont be back at the temple... he'll be in class today...", he muttered, then let go, making me stumble forward a little.

All the while this electric dragon he'd introduced me to stood there watching me. He had a surprised look on as he adjusted his reading glasses and tried returning to the book, but found it difficult to do, considering he'd just watch me faint.

"Ehm... is she alright?", he asked.

All Seere really did to answer was give him a plain look, not even a raised brow, just stared at him a little before looking back at me.

I didn't struggle, I just looked up at him, then down... which made me perk back up when I heard him sigh, he let go, forcing me to gain my own balance again... and nearly make a fool of myself.

"I know-...", he sighed, "I know this probably means a lot to you... but really...", he stopped, "Cynder, if you want to see him now he won't be at the temple."

I looked up at him slowly.

"This will be his last day here... so you might as well see him anyway.", he gave me a more stern look after that, "Besides... class is this period anyway...", he looked straight ahead and turned around.

Gnat... yes... that's it.. he seemed to jump from the book and look up, "Time to go already?"

I didn't make eye contact with him, I just looked down at my paws as I padded by, not far off Seere's tail. Nor did I answer him...

The electric dragon only shuffled a bit and closed the book, folded his reading glasses and hoisted both pieces into the carrier on his back, "I hear our new teacher isn't all bad anyway...", he cooed... most likely to make me feel better. Though his mood lowered when my only response was a cold stare...

"Don't hurt yourself...", Seere commented, witch made the skinny male back away from me, not out of fear of my past... but fear from my ability to lose my self control... which didn't help me at all... but I didn't argue over it either.

Gnat only gulped visibly and nodded afterward to ensure he'd be quiet... he turned and followed off to the side a little. He wasn't a very social one unless called upon, from what I could tell... but when he was, I knew even if I hadn't really conversed with him yet... that he could be a long talker... just like my tutor... or soon to be ex-tutor...

I figured I'd end up seeing ore of him sooner or later... he seemed like one of those parasites that benefit it's host... or-... or as the books would call them... I can't really think of anything else to compare him with... heh...

* * *

And then my oh so quiet and level-headed fire dragon... Seere... what a comparison...

Sorry for being so short about this cahpter... and WHY the hell it took so long -.- parents my friend... parents... and Wifi adaptors...

Oh and response to the question about the '…' hesitation marks. Its because this is told from Cynder's point of view... so she and many other people would natrully hesitate when the speak to you... example.

Me: ***clears throat* Hell will wash upon this world, and the millenias will pass with the suffering of ALL those who oppose me... This is the future of your people... this is your future.**

See all the … marks? It'd be boring if I just said all that really fast, wouldn't it XD?


	10. Chapter 10: Inexpectancy

_Where did I last leave off? Oh yeah..._

To be honest... and obvious... I was very quiet the whole walk... it was a sad silence... not just me being quiet as usual.

I found little comfort, even from my friends... or... friend... I wasn't sure about this shy, talkative, and eccentric electric dragon just yet. He seemed nice, of course... but I wasn't one to entrust people as easily as the next guy.

Now of course me and Seere never made eye contact the whole walk... it wasn't that we truthfully hated each other... I hope... but it was more like an awkward thing for the both of us. And whenever I tried to, he'd turn his head toward me with a bleak expression, and a lowly raised brow... this discouraged me very much... and I think he knew that... which is why he'd try to correct himself whenever he looked at me like that.

And now... back to the distress of losing my favorite mentor.

And as I said previously, this made me a wreck on the inside... I couldn't believe it... I knew he was being replaced, but I felt like he was leaving willingly. I tried to denounce this quickly, but it just kept coming up. When I looked up ahead, I could see his room coming up very quickly, even if we were moving so slowly.

What else could make it worse... was the fact of the person I sat next to in class... I knew Ember would just try to make it all one big miserable period for me. I despised her... but what could I do? I can't attack her... it just proves to EVERYONE that I'm not to be trusted all the more.

I looked to my older friend as we walked in through the door... mostly because we both stopped at the sight of the classroom's condition...

Seere craned his head back and forth at the disorderliness of just about everyone but a few of the others near the back of the room. People were chatting so loudly, others were just screwing off, some were even sleeping.

I could not help but roll my eyes at the mob before me...

I also unwillingly hasted after my friend when he walked in toward his seat... at first I thought he was just going to turn around when he stared down at a sleeping Fire dragon... who'd stolen the desk for his own nap. I cringed when Seere wrapped his tail around the leg's of the table and tipped it, sending the dragon with a waking yelp to the ground... and with a few complaints as he landed smack into a group of other people.

But Seere just dismissed them and sat down. He also looked down the aisle toward his usual desk partner... who was a stocky earth dragon... and he was currently speaking lively to a group of others. I knew Seere didn't like him in the first place... which is why it made sense to me when the male turned to me and then gestured his claws to the spot next to him.

I couldn't resist...

Of all the chances of getting away from sitting beside HER for a day... it was now... and I seldom disagreed with Seere anyway. Though... I may have sounded a bit selfish when I sat next to him...

"Thank you.", … yes... I said that with a grateful, but also low feeling... it sounded so selfish. But he merely raised his eyes for a moment and shrugged one of his shoulders.

"Don't mention it... I suppose.", he put calmly.

It then struck my mind... and I looked behind me with little surprise...

I mean it was good that I found Gnat I suppose... but the expectant was... he was reading quietly. Though I kind of prefer that over the lively and obnoxious people around me.

But now the problem at hand was... where was the _new_ teacher? I hated that question of course, but really... I would enjoy the silence. And to tell you the truth, I didn't really expect what we received...

This whole time I anticipated another broad, and cruel tutor for another class as usual... but... no. instead... when he walked through the door... I got a different impression... even my friend couldn't help but raise a very high brow.

Most of the classroom silenced when he walked in as well... followed by Volteer, who had an eager smile on his face. We could tell they'd been chatting... like most electric dragons do. And don't get me wrong when I say this new teacher was a sight to see... heh.

Volteer walked in beside a shorter, but still large compared to people my age... but bipedal male dragon. He had a strange brow yellow scaling, while his wing tips ended with an olive green color. We found it strange that he wore a long belt over his left wing, they were filled with satchels and vials of strangely colored liquids of all sort... I kind of eyed them due to their vibrant hues.

He was also a bit ridiculous looking, he wasn't too old... maybe older than Volteer. It was a bit amusing that he had a long goatee at the end of his chine, it was a weird white and light brown in color. His forearms kind of hung from his body, though they were useful to him still, he raised them to make very intricate gestures to Volteer whenever he would make a joke... we could barely here them, they were actually kind of quiet, but they laughed... we could Hear that.

Oh but you should have seen the angered look on his face when someone snickered too loudly at the goatee... and damn did it shut the humor right up.

I kind of like his horn set, it was a bit weird when you were so used to them being curved or curled... when he had them straight and tipped upward... I found it also added to the amusing look of him.

He and Volteer exchanged a few more words shortly after I'd finished my summary of him, and then he turned to us and approached the podium in front of the class, making us all cringe at a very loud, and very ear raking grinding of metal against the stone floor...

He pulled a ballaster, attached to the very end of his tail, it was very heavy from the look's of it... and it also contain three metal poled that had been lowered to stand only a few feet off the device... they could be extended from what I could tell.

We didn't know why until someone peeped up.

"What's that thing for?", it was such a poorly worded question.

The dragon turned to us and smiled strangely, "This... _thing_... is to keep me weighed down so I do not fall forward when I walk.", it was weird... he sounded almost like Volteer, just a bit deeper and a bit more goofy accent. And before any more questions were asked, he spread his wings to silence us... it caught everyone's eyes that they were a bit torn and decorated with many strange, and not so much as crudely, but more menacing, and occult markings.

"Good evening, students...", he put quickly, "I am Archerine Meago... and your new science instructor."

Volteer spoke up then, "He specializes in alchemy, and metal working, as well as basic science and such.", he added.

"Thank you, Volteer.", he put quickly afterward, he did not say it like the guardians when Volteer annoyed them, he was rather friendly about it, he cleared his throat, "As stated beforehand, yes, I was selected for the position, as I qualified in greater fields of science- no fear, Volteer will be reimbursed as a new Linguistics class by the end of the week, those who wish to still partake in his class, are fully welcome to sign up in main office.", he smiled lightly to all of us.

This perked me up quickly, I didn't consider Volteer would still be available for another position even if he had lost his science tutelage. I silenced my thought when he continued.

"By tomorrow, I do not care where you seat yourselves, does not concern me... but if you do so much as disturb my class on a daily basis... I will apply punishment.", he put this sternly, which made me think. He went on...

"I've divided the remainder of the year into several classes, I pray you follow along with me...", he cleared his throat again and looked to the board, his wing belt jingled as the potions lined up and down knocked into one another from the movement, "We'll majorly be doing many parts in basic Alchemy... no natural science here... save for electricity.", he chuckled, "Metalwork will be included during the year as-", his voice kind of faded in my mind when I overheard Ember and her friends talking from all around us... I was sitting beside Seere... but her an her friends took seats on each side of our table...

I couldn't help but cover my mouth and laugh on the inside with what some random... or... not so much as random, it was the same dragon Seere had dealt with not ten minutes ago...

I was proning the room when I noticed him resting his head back... and when it tilted far back limply... I knew he'd... fallen asleep... I just watched him for a moment, when I realized Archerine was still speaking...

"-If you are reluctant I may get around to basic potionry maybe mid-year in consulation to- That is NOT how you behave in class!", he had gotten so strict it made me jump when he raised a fore-claw.

An arch of lightning shot into the air, and down, raking against the desk with a few loud snapping and burning noises, causing many people to scream for the hell of it... this woke him right up.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", he repeated over and over again, nearly falling backward in his seat. I liked how he permitted everyone to laugh at this, he even chuckled as well.

I looked up at Seere, which wasn't something I did often... I was smiling a bit from the amusement. And when he looked at me, he raised a brow, and smiled very faintly in return.

"Enjoying yourself?", he asked, his expression drooping to a plain look. Even if that wasn't very a generally friendly question... I couldn't help but look down and nod a bit.

"Yes, Seere, yes I am.", it didn't occur to me til now that... we did not talk much.

Though my smile fell when I was poked lightly on the shoulder, I wheeled around expecting to see HER looking at me with a victorious smile, but it instead was  
Gnat, trying to keep me smiling.

"I like him.", I'm sure he felt a little bad when all I did was stare at him awkwardly for a moment... his frown and his return to reading made me feel a bit bad about myself...

I hate to make the moment feel out of place, but everyone else seemed happy... well... almost everyone, I don't think Seere has ever laughed in a few years from the looks of it. He was just so difficult...

"Class Dismissed!", Archerine and Volteer said somehow at the same time, which was strange, they even exchanged glances. They seemed to be the only ones excluding me, Seere, Gnat, and maybe one other dragon who were to slow to get out the room in the first ten seconds.

And I must say it was a bit awkward when we actually stood...

I was near out the door when a ragged wing blocked my path. When I looked up I actually smiled a bit at the sight of my mentor, Volteer.

"I am sorry youngling, I will no longer be your tutor.", he said with a bit of a frown, it was meant to eb a quick exchange of words, he walked out after that before I could say anything.. but to be honest I didn't mind that.

And then I looked up at the eyes of an odd looking teacher, who crossed his fore arms and gestured out the door, "Well... be gone.", he put simply.

Seere looked down at me, catching my eye, and even he gestured with his head to get moving. And as I walked out...

"Young Cynder, things won't be as bad as they seem forever.", I looked back down the hall to Archerine, he had his left paw raised and waved me off... I couldn't believe he said that...

I REALLY couldn't believe someone else said that to me...

* * *

Ah but just before we rounded the corner, I stopped, and looked back to see Gnat scamper out after us... its a strange thing to say, but I was kind of getting used to him already.

**Well... been a while hasn't it. Sorry if this chapter seems a little dull, I didn't bother reading back on it just yet to make sure it was good or not... so it's all you guys for the vote, okay? Lol.**

**Um, Much credit to Serenity(aka: Swissigar) for the story idea, and just go on with it from here then...**


	11. Chapter 11: Unobvious

Yes! I couldn't believe my good fortune... or... well... yeah! Good fortune. I never felt so happy in so long... of course... I never SHOWED I was...

I suppose I should just continue off RIGHT after class... er... no... I'd rather skip my math class... it was a bit bittersweet with our classes tutor... he never seemed to care about me directly... his attitude was just... off to me. Always sitting, hoping he wouldn't gaze on you... it seemed to kill my good mood.

Though I would just reclaim it afterward, and meet up with my own friend...s... I guess I really had no choice but to consider Gnat a friend... he was nice... and... didn't look down on me...

As I-... ancestors if you knew me, you'd call it prancing... but to everyone else they'd call it a quick stroll... and just assume I was hurrying to get away from them all... and... even if I did... at least it wasn't my most direct reason... for once.

I carried a strap in my jaws, two or... three books maybe? I don't remember... I was too happy. My eyes were closed a bit, and I hurried down the halls, looking about at the main intersection at the school's center... basically where like... maybe five halls met up at one place I guess.

My only problem was that it was a bit... crowded...

I frowned a little as I looked about to the scores of other students, dragons of all shapes and sizes, conversing about their business, walking here and there...

At least they didn't all stare at me...

As I took a step down the hall, and soon broke into a slow walk, I finally reached the crowd, and slunk through, but the second I bumped into ONE dragon... male... I got the worst reaction...

"TERROR!", he yelled very abruptly, but he didn't jump back, he got the crowd to disperse a bit, giving me a full look at him.

I was hunched over and curled back a bit, my head lowered and looking up at him a bit innocently. I blinked a bit slowly, and frowned.

His scales were a dark red in color, he had light frills along his back, his horns were still symmetrical, but a bit jagged, he was muscular, but not too much to gloat about, and he had bright red eyes, his underbelly was a classic yellow... and... I only recognized him by the arrowhead tail...

He had a cocky grin on his face, and he suddenly shoved me backward, causing me to fall onto my side with a surprised "Oomph!"

"Isn't that Sad... Cynder herself can be pushed around by a bunch of _normal_ dragons?", he put a paw to his mouth and looked about, before laughing, oh and the laughing picked up a bit...

"Oh...", was all I choked out as I stood up and gather my things together, with which he took a swipe of his tail... sending my books scattering... and I winced a bit and looked up at him... I never liked Flame... and wasn't that obvious... but what could I do? If I even tried to attack him... I could very well see all of his 'friends' in the background... all around... not to mention the prejudice I faced from the majority... all eyes were on me...

He tilted his head, "Oh? Whats wrong, Cynder? Can't speak to a bunch of weaklings?", he asked, stepping up to me as I began to stand, he actually GRABBED my horns and pushed me back down, face first to the ground.

This really shocked me... they never got this physical... and I squirmed a little, and when he released, he pushed me back down. With a grunt, this time I rolled to my feet and stumbled back, sideways to him, I huffed and looked at him oddly when he turned and high fived one of his friends, and slunk back when they laughed at MY discontent...

I looked behind myself, and frowned when I met the eyes of the crowd's edge, all gazing over me, most of them whispered and chattered loudly, but it was all about ME... I was to distraught to look for anyone who might not benefit off my pain... in my mind, all eyes were on me, I was the target... I was ALL of their targets...

Worst of all... I began to figure... I was probably alone...

Where was he? Where was my savior when I needed him? He saved me last time... when all I could do was cower, unable to do anything for fear of the consequences...

Well... I did see ONE more thing that set me for failure... and... my heart felt sick... again...

Strolling from the crowd with a melancholy expression, was my 'love'... Spyro... he wore some kind of necklace, with a lousy heart shape to it... probably given to him by Ember... hm... he didn't seem to mind it one bit... wheres whenever id see it... it would crush me deeply... knowing he'd fallen for her... relatively disgusting charm.

He walked right up alongside Flame and smiled, he received a friendly grin in return. Spyro then... turned to me...

He gave me this very low and yet somehow aggressive frown the second we made eye contact, and all I did was look away... what could I do?... plead?... I'd look so foolish...

Someone behind me gave me a shove farther toward the two of them... obviously just someone who wanted the show to go on.

I looked up into the eyes of the purple dragon weakly, and then lowered them, and yelped when I was struck by a fire dragon's tail... Flame lashed out to me.

"Hey, you should know!", he started, "You should always listen to Spyro.", he grinned.

I stood and growled defensively, baring my teeth, but it sunk, and I sank back when the more true of the two stepped forward, his dark amethyst paw was a sign I was 'stepping out of line'

When Flame got his clear sign he was good to have another go at it... he took his step forward, but I was overtaken by a shadow... to my left... but something larger to my right. My clear sighted savior... Gnat... he stood in path of the light... but... I could tell he wasn't exactly much of a fighter... he looked over me, as he stood back a few feet.

"Ooh... the freaks guardian!", someone blurted out.

I then looked up to my right... and sighed at the sight of my larger companion, his head was lowered to a more tense position, and he had a paw raised a bit off the ground.

When we made eye contact, he seemed to indirectly put me down...

"I leave you for how long?... and you still cause me trouble...", he muttered, then guided me backwards.

"The cowered.", Flame provoked, and put a confident grin as his face as he stood beside the world's savior...

My fire dragon raised his head to return Flame's comment... I found it kinda funny...

"No... I just don't quarrel with idiots..."

It might not have been hilarious... but to say that to Flame... was kinda honest and truthful to the point it was funny for me... but I dropped my very hidden giggle when I noticed Spyro's cocked brow. Was he angry?... I think he was.

Seere turned his attention to Spyro, a bit more mild, "Do you truly... want to start something right now?", he asked.

"I just don't want to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it.", Spyro's eyes narrowed a bit when he finished that statement, "You don't understand who your dealing with... stand aside-"

"Piss off... purple dragon or not, you abuse your power to hurt one innocent... now you look into my eyes and tell me that doesn't sound-"

"Off?", I didn't really like where this was going... "IF you knew what she's done not only to me... but everyone else, maybe then we wouldn't BE arguing.", Spyro put his paw down hard onto the floor. But he only got another response.

Seere lurched forward a bit, stopping at an aggressive stance, "I am just as much a victim as anyone else in this building!", his voice carried a bit.

But... this silenced me as well, and I lowered my eyes...

"Then why are you so dedicated to her?", Spyro asked once more, he seemed to have a confused expression.

"...Because I don't hold a grudge...", The fire dragon finished.

All this time, Flame seemed so lost... he's probably figured he'd just get to beat down on me with his lusterless comments... he just stood and watched with a face that seemed like he was attempting to know what was going on.

I was nudged back by the snout of my friend, "Cynder, go... come on, lets not stay longer than we have to...", for once it wasn't Seere, he was still keeping the crowd at bay, keeping them quiet, as well as buying me time to leave, he turned to follow us soon afterward, so I obeyed Gnat when I was sure he was going to be alright...

He didn't seem like it... but he was more of a peacekeeper than a fighter... even if he _could_ fight very well...

And then there was Gnat... I wonder how Seere managed to get him to jump in for me... oh well... I guess I was glad he was there... made things easier on my nerves I suppose.

But the whole time, as we moved further and further away from the group, I kept feeling this pent up anger, flooding into my heart, my nerves started to shiver, and my breathing became ragged... the second we rounded the corner, I reared and smashed in part of the wall... I left a whole the size of my paw, and a large crack... when I repealed myself I shyly looked up.

They had wide eyed, cocked brow experessions each, making me blush vividly... this... was very embarrassing... for I usually never showed any vivid emotion.

The first of the two to break their gaze... Seere shook his head slightly and thenh turned toward me, "Well... as much as I would love stone work... I suggest we... get away from this...", he began gesturing to the hole I left... with a casual, interpretorial look, his eyes met mine second later, "Come on...", he huffed a chuckle... without a smile however.

I grunted softly when he nudged me forward with his wing, "I have legs.", That was all I retorted with.

"Oh?... well... there's a start.", he said this... after seconds I _told him off_ which at first I felt bad for... but... I couldn't help but become very confused as to what he meant by that...

* * *

**Haha! I gave hints, if anyone can find them! **

**I'll be Vague... anyone who thinks the story will end the way it appears to be... your minds do not grasp the bigger story.**


	12. Chapter 12

Its been a long day...

Very long... I was practically limping out the Warfang front gates... and I sighed... I was so alone right now... even if I had a city behind me. I had no one to comfort me... er well... not that I NEEDED it... heh...

Fine... I needed it...

I looked around myself... nothing but open field and grasses, and the path in front of me... to forest in the distance... and so much more... I didn't want to fly... it was such a long flight to the temple... and only to sleep... well... that was a mind boggling thought.

What choice did I have... it was either that or sleep in the trees... which... in my opinion sounded like a much better deal to me...

I couldn't believe that a few hours EARLIER I was happy, and now... I was miserable... again.

But hey... I still had things to look forward to, like... well... I knew for a fact I had friends, and that was enough to keep me going for now. When I looked around though, I did remember I was alone. I sighed quietly, I knew Spyro and I were granted our own homes in the city... but mine was... difficult to get through...

I don't think anyone would want to deal- regardless of the nice view it gave... it really was a nice Loft... but... Spyro, or... someone who had a distaste for me was always around the corner. So it was more of a prison to me... which was why I would go to the temple more often, now that it was rebuilt.

But what was the point... it was a three days flight, I had school tomorrow, and well... my 'home' was more of a place of torment...

I could have gone to Volteer, but... he wasn't yet settled in the city, Terrador was a bit awkward for me... and... Cyril, well... I just... wasn't in the mood to hear his constant blathering about himself.

I was a few hundred yards out of the city now... the night was cold... made me shiver.

When I did make it into the forest, I had to gaze around constantly for a tree... but they were all just tall, thick branches... it would take an hour to make them sleep-able... so... I picked a bush instead. I leapt up and into it, flattening it out, it was a nice... long slim leaves, dry... and big... like a nest...

Oh who was I kidding, the second I laid down, it became crumbly or uncomfortable... the winds were cold like a winter evening... my wings held little...

It reminded me of how sad I must have looked, I turned over on my back for a minute... gazing through the trees quietly, the night sky was the only thing above... thousands of stars... and a dark blue canvas behind them... I could only blink a little as I looked up at them...

I shivered at the winds when they came through... but I began to ignore them... he sighed... resting myself back against the tree behind the nest I'd made.

I remember scratching my belly a little, probably out of boredom... or maybe the winds... they were chilling, a bit ticklish of my scales. I looked down slowly, and then up gently as the branches over me shook a bit... er well... only a little.

I was silent to watch a small bird sitting on that branch... it was yellow... oh it had the softest orange hues along it's wings...

Long feathers stuck up from the top of its head, down it's neck... it's beak was smooth... rarely used. I only watched it as it rustled it's wings carefully... it looked so delicate...

I froze a little when it tilted it's head at me, beady little black eyes cocked left and right. I admit I may have thought that cute... but at this very moment, when I look back on it... it was more of a beauty.

The winds came through, but it only closed those eyes and stood stuff, before opening them again to look back down to me... it leaned forward for a second, and chirped. It was a bit loud for the sounds of the night, but it was nice to hear...

I looked down for a moment, then back up, only to find it had flown away, it's wings were still in my sight... I didn't know what to think of this, but it did make my chest ache for a moment.

I guess it must have gotten something to snap inside of me... like a calling, but who was I kidding... either way... I was only a bit lost in thought

As I leaned back again into the tree, I closed my eyes. I just... wished... I wished that I wouldn't have to suffer... not like this... I wanted some kind of happiness... temporary wasn't going to save me every time...

It did not take me very long to drift away... between the cold wind, my low self esteem, and tiring ordeal...

My eyes were actually the last thing to close, for I'd already fell into a state of subconscious.

And the last thing I remembered, was that soft chirp of the bird I'd seen not five minutes earlier... it had returned for that second... and I was gone...

* * *

**Sorry if this was a tad bit Short, but not ALL chapters are long or beyond a few hundred words... mine barely reach a thousand, but they keep you coming back for more apparently ^^ and that is enough for me.**

**The next will make up for this... I'm thinking 3000+ at best.**


	13. Chapter 13: Leading to failure

I woke up alone that morning, but at least it wasn't permanent. Sleeping in the forest at least had ONE benefit... it had an atmosphere that... welcomed me.

Heh... well... I guess for a few nights would be alright... but I don't think using it repeatedly would really prove helpful for me... I might obtain the title of 'Forest Girl'... weird...

But as I did walk into school that day, I felt a little off... yeah, no... not because of my 'popularity' off...

I did have a nice day so far, minus the neglect... Ha... I don't feel too bad about that by then, I had the most interesting feeling, like I felt something odd, yet invigorating was supposed to happen, I'll start after Linguistics, which is incredibly unreasonable... being I always liked Volteer, but...

Let's just say yeah I got my wish... or... at least, my feeling came true...

When I walked into my new Science Teacher's room. I always had trouble remembering his name... Archie is what I nicknamed him, though never acknowledged him as such, just whenever I brought him up.

I know not many others really liked him outside of his spazy, and odd moments, he was certainly an interesting male, a little older than the guardians... he probably wasn't as strong as Volteer in the art of Electrical combat... but I suppose he knew just as much if not much more about the element itself.

In some classes he would tell us about whole machines or buildings that can be powered not just by magic, but by the element itself... I always wondered what kind of machines... most ran on coal... and only the Apes used them... but they weren't like what he described.

He always had something wondrous to tell us... like contraptions he'd built before, or about how they would backfire on him, I've seen even seen my friend chuckle at some of the descriptions of our tutors mock-ups.

Though some classes could be dangerous, they were also fun, as laborious as it was to GET the result wanted... it was... kinda cool to see what would happen.

Though... he was lectured once by Cyril when he had us all work on one project... propulsion... and shrapnel... and fire... which apparently... made a cannon when it was half done with mine, it was a small, long barrels kinda thing when it came out of the molding... and... when I touched it after it cooled down it was cold and heavy.

I remember Seere pushing my paw away when I almost did the exact same thing after we'd loaded them with fireworks... it lit the courtyard, and almost all of them worked... those that didn't failed.

But when Cyril walked in on them after we'd gotten back to class, he called Archerine to the hallway, and... despite the 'secrecy' behind a foot thick wall... the headmaster was so loud most of were able to hear almost EVERYTHING...

When our Science teacher returned... he gathered them all up, and melted them down, telling us stories about public distaste and how much they didn't approve of creativity or fun. I always seemed to get the feeling that there were MANY more stories he wasn't telling us...

Walking into class today though... I got an immediate feeling something was a tad bit... off...

And by immediate, I very well mean... immediate.

The second I walked right passed the teachers desk, I felt something small, and light plop onto my back, it felt long and slender. And with sharp tiny claws that dug right into me the second it popped its rump on my back, and with a very light chirp from the surprise.

Papers that were on top of the desk fluttered down onto my snout, and I jerked my head away to look behind me. On my back was a... strange little thing.

Two heads, which was the only real shock to me, one set of claws, four toes on each paw. Very long slender necks, with bug eyes staring at me like I was a plaything.

Alright admittedly... it was probably the cutest thing I'd ever seen, and I didn't exactly have many friends with infants.

Well, whatever it was, stretched its necks out to me, and touched them to my snout, sniffing me and then pulling them both back. The larger of the two had two teeth poking from the top of its mouth... or... HIS mouth, I'm assuming it was a 'He'.

My legs were frozen in place, mostly because it was so tantalizing. I regained conscience when I heard the classroom doors open to the REST of the students walking in, they gathered around me, not because of the oddness of ME, but to ogle the 'adorable' creature on my back.

At first, the eyes went wide with overwhelming "oh's" and "Ah's", and chirped from both heads, getting a bunch of smiles and giggles out of the crowd.

"Awww, what's something so cute doing with something so-," the girl never got to finish.

She had actually stopped and brushed back when a familiar face came walking through, the other 'reject'... and my friend. He stopped and looked down at the tiny creature with a raised brow.

Whatever the little creature was, squeaked at him defensively, and spread his tiny wings. The tiniest of the two squeaked and belched a tuft of flame, making him fall back onto his rear... it was pathetic... but cute.

Seere just kinda stared at it, he probably wasn't used to gushy moments. He looked at me, and then the creature again, but we all looked at the door when it opened with a loud creak, letting the sound of the bustling hallways into the room.

"Yes yes, we're all gathered round. Disperse, disperse, back to your seats younglings," as our science teacher game bounding in on his two legs, his forearms tucked under his chest, like hands on an ape, just big, and clawed.

No one hesitated, even when he barged in, many had started scrambling to their seats before he spoke... except me and Seere.

"Good morning, and welcome back for another day of harsh scientific analogy, class," he said with a toothy smile, standing behind me and my friend, as we faced him sideways. He folded his claws, "Now, I'm sure you've all met our little runt of the litter?" he asked us all, with a bit of attitude as he gently lifted the hatchling off my back.

"Hes SOO cute," someone added from a few seats down a row. One of Ember's friends probably, by the looks of her jewelry.

Archerine shrugged with a 'true, but whatever' look on his face, setting the creature down on the podium, "Now... can anyone tell me WHAT he is?" he asked.

At this time, I'd already taken my seat when he called upon any random dragon.

"Two-headed Dragon?" a red male asked.

"No, not even close," he told them with a chuckle, "Anyone else?... No?..." he looked around as a sign of no volunteers. With this he chuckled, picking the baby up and holding it so it's big, bug-eyes faced us all with a squeak, "This... is a Hydra.", he told us.

Archerine didn't go into much detail, and he didn't have us write much down about such a thing either, he held his right paw up with the baby sitting in his claws. I did find it a little funny, during one of Archerine's lectures, the Hydra hiccuped. This got a HUGE reaction of laughs and ogling. Maybe a smile from me a few times I should add.

"Now, have you gotten all of that down?" his voice suddenly got into my head after a few minutes of dozing. I kind of freaked a little too... I had my head rested against Seere.

Though he didn't seem to mind that much, he just sat listening; either oblivious to my contact, or maybe... enjoying it? His eyes were a bit mellow, compared to the bland gaze they usually had, but I don't know...from what our Health instructor always tells us... any male would get like that.

Then again... it WAS me who was beside him.

I kind of scooted away, getting his head to turn in my direction.

"You awake?", he asked simply, I may have dozed longer than I thought... At least I got a subject change.

"Oh! Uh... yeah yeah I'm fine...," I rubbed my cheek where it had been resting against him... kinda numb.

I rubbed my eye a little as well, before starting to sit more straight... apparently... our lecturous tutor did not seem to notice my sleep... which was odd. Did he not care? Usually if anyone would fall asleep in class, it would evoke the wrath of the electric dragon; either with a nasty shock, or fear factor to get them to come alive.

But no, Archerine turned and raised a claw, before whipping it at the board, "And I ask when we actually begin that none of you falter, or it could mean consequences... very negative consequences!" he narrowed his eyes, on the board were a list of rules and regulations for all to see.

It took me a minute of reading them over, but before I actually got around to learning what it was we were doing... the doors opened.

"Good morning teacher," came the sing-song voice of _her_.

Archerine was mid-sentence when she interrupted, and he clasped his claws shut with an aggravated groan, "Welcome Ember... you're thirty minutes late."

"Awww, poo, I'm sorry, I had an... emergency," she smiled 'sweetly' to our teacher, blinking her pink eyes at him trying to soften his anger... how disgusting.

"Just, take your seat.", he put dully, turning with a shake of his head, "As I was saying~," and did he go on...

As she made her own way down the rows of chairs, she passed me and Seere, giving me a bit of a grin as she strolled by, her tail flicking out at me, "Making more than just a friend there?" she asked with a muse, before she took a sharp turn and sat herself with three chatty females.

I growled deeply inside, but to everyone else, my teeth showed with a narrowing of my eyes... as though I was on mute.

"Cynder...," a wing came in front of my face making me frown and reel my head back, "As annoying as she is... she isn't worth it...," his voice was suddenly like soft water over smooth rock.

I sighed and sat back, my wings keeping me from touching him more than desired, "Right... you're right..."

"Excuse me!" the sound of crackling lightning was jolting around. When we both turned, Archerine had his claws wide open in one hand. The dragons in the front row were kind of cowering back for fear it was THEY he was talking to... but no... it was us.

"Hate to pry, you two, but I'm trying to teach here!", he grit his teeth, raising his head, his claws pried back and forth, open and closed, each flex of the tips causing the electricity to crackle either softer, or more violent.

Seere bowed his head, nodding to our tutor as a sign of humility.

I, on the other hand, lowered my head, actually scooting more behind my friend.

What probably made us BOTH dislike the moment, was the obscene amount of chatter that ensued, especially the giggles from Ember's friends. Odds were they were gossiping about me and Seere's "relationship"... I hated them... always.

Archerine was about to go on and on with his rant, lightning flailed off his claws and onto three electrical rods he had on his desk. This didn't seem to frighten the Hydra baby, who sat in a little nest on the far end of the table, his heads tucked into his body as he watched with big bug eyes; Archie flipping out.

But somehow, "Always causing trouble, always making this more difficult than they must be-!" he stopped, and then growled to himself, getting a silence out of our class, "Never mind... let us just continue!" he huffed.

The dragon jerked around and slashed the long pointer to the board, "Collect your material, and get back to your seats!- We will begin on my signal, and final instruction!"

**I'm gonna go for a little length on these next few chapters, besides... the last was only 900 words I think O.o.**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy this ^.^**

**And just a reminder -.- don't be first come first serve on this story! XD nothing you think is gonna happen might happen because it's 'cliché' You ALL are my puppets! What I do, you react to, I don't react to YOUR doing on here lol.**

**But overall, I luvs you guys, and prays fer many more reviews to come.**

**And because it's chapter thirteen... *party blower* This is officially the longest story as far as the number of chapters I've ever gone :D YIPPEE!**

**Of course I can't quit on this anyway xD, I owe it to the original idealist to this story ^^ Sorority in Virginia... or... however you spell it .**

**Oh and a note to my fine reviewer about my '…' xD yes I know they are annoying, but first person they work... and... I am male honey ;)**


	14. Chapter 14: Utter failure

I'm sorry it takes so long, I can only write into this diary so fast...

So, lets see where we left off. Oh yeah... Science class.

It started off fine I guess, having to create some kinda... potion. Archerine told us that what it would do, would be a surprise, and that spoiling it would ruin the excitement it would cause. He set down all sorts of things before us, powders, and liquids of all colors. And finally, a copied scroll of what we were supposed to do.

But, in my experience... I was very confused. I wasn't necessarily good at reading, I'd never been taught to... er, well... at least this type of Dragonic language, it was more occult, and with difficult pronunciation. I could pick up some of it, but it was an older version.

When someone asked why, Archerine told us: "Because potionry is far older than any of you in this room..."

When someone's follow-up question was: "Why couldn't you just translate it?"

Archerine turned around, and gave that green dragoness a scowl, and quite harshly put, "Because... It also helps with your language classes... happy?"

It certainly succeeded in quieting them down, even if it WAS a poor, and fake excuse... something he'd conjured up, just to shut them up. He then went about on many long lectures... Very long lectures if I might add. Going on about how careful we'd have to be in order to do this activity correctly... one mistake could result in an accident... not of fatal proportions, but it can be dangerous.

"Keep all the mixtures separate unless the scroll tells you to mix them... Do not go off course, do not stray from direction... if you do, and I catch you... I will penalize your scores... Both of your scores, you and your partners!", he craned his head back and forth, giving us a sound glare. Before he finally waved for us to continue, he began fiddling with his short beards off the end of his bottom jaw, pulling on it, and letting it slick through his claws. He seemed happy to be bipedal.

He looked over us all for a full ten seconds, before exhaling with a mumble, and turned fastly, waving us off, "Begin... I'll check on you at random.", he said.

Now, the way he kicked us off like that, had me staring blankly for a minute or so at all this stuff set before me. I did get a nudge.

"Cynder.", it perked me instantly.

"-Oh... Sorry.", I lowered my head with an embarrassed flush, couldn't help it, I normally didn't zone out like that. I sat straight, and... again looked over everything before us, looking up at Seere for a moment... and instantly noticed he wasn't much better off. He was scratching his head, his head rested on his wing, which sat on the table, reading the scroll.

"I-... um-...", he tilted his head a bit, and set two viles forward, both looked like glass pyramids, both empty. Then one batch of green, and another of red.

I couldn't help myself after two full minutes passed of him re-reading. So instead... I snatched the scroll from him. He didn't give me an angry, irritated look. More like a surprised, and somewhat glad that I may have a better hand at this than him.

"Uh... Pour one vile half full of the green.", I told him, I had the scroll laid out in front of me, looking down and reading it off as I went along...

It took Seere a moment, but eventually, he kept in line with my instruction, even if every so often, I'd turn back, and tamper with something wrong. I don't know HOW I recognized all of the mixtures, and ingredients listed before me. It was kinda weird, after I had pointed them out, I realized I had no idea of what I was doing exactly.

"Now, pour the second empty vile with red...", I began, pointing once and a while at things to do with my wing blades, "Uh... drizzle the brown powder on the top of the mixture...", I had trouble, but overall I was able to read off most of what the scroll told me.

"Stir it?-", he asked.

"-No. Let it sit.", I corrected... which in my opinion... being in command of him... was kinda fun. And I got to do that to him the whole time! Not to sound cruel, its just... I was used to him taking charge... he probably still would have to...

I have to say, this potion took a very long time to create... at least that's the impression it gave me. Behind me I could hear the ramblings of our much shyer friend, Gnat. He looked over my shoulder once, he had been situated with a female partner.

Now it was no surprise that he'd be doing all the work, tweaking around with the tubes he was mixing his in, turning the corks, and stirring them. I assumed he was the only one ahead of me and Seere... of course... perhaps without me Seere would not be doing so well. Just a thought...

All the while, the girl with him was so atrocious, she yawned and rested her head on her paws as Gnat worked... she only helped him when he asked her to pass some liquid or the powdery stuff. It kind of annoyed me how our teacher didn't realize that kind of thing. But Archerine was too busy off in his own world, he sat at his desk, fidgeting with long barreled device, sort of like the ones he had us build... only much bigger. I liked the bright orange markings he had, running over the dark iron outside layer- really caught the eye of any onlooker.

I shook myself back to business, and smacked Seere along his arm, "Wake up.", I said softly, first time I had ever hit him to... Odd.

Of the forty-six minutes we had left in the period, most of us finished... round the fifteen minute mark. Which apparently was the right time our tutor had wanted. I hope we'd get extra credit... Me and Seere finished ten minutes before the rest. Though to most of you it would've been kinda sad... me and him never... talked a lot. We'd share a stare or so once in a while, and maybe I'd get a more kind look out of him. Not exactly the most talkative two in the school... but we WERE friends... least I hope... yeah?

As the clock ticked away FINALLY... I heard the last of the numerous magic words...

"Done, Mr. Meago.", came that last voice... course... it made me shudder a little, course the last one done happened to be the most obnoxious one I know. I kept one eye shut tight as I looked over my shoulder.

Ember had the most cocky smile, her teeth perked wildly, basically, a charming one... that only c_harmed_ the fools stupid enough to listen to her... I hope she failed this assignment...

I remember growling very quietly to myself, but quieted with a soft stare to our desk at a nudge of the wing. I remembered he was there... so if I attacked her... yeah I was sure Seere could stop me. No promises...

Anyway...

Archerine perked, and dropped the device, and stood up almost immediately, it took him a moment of staring out at us all, "Well... First class to actually finish the assignment on time.", he perked his head down, holding up a claw to have us wait a second.

"Now... Congratulations...", he chuckled as he stroked his chin beard, "I'm admittedly impressed you all could even get it done...", he used an eccentric encouraging smile to keep us in touch with his voice... we couldn't look away or we risked being shouted upon. He turned aside to us all, and cleared his throat.

"Now... for the fun part.", he began, and raised a claw, "You've all been picked for potion exchange... The ingredients aren't fatal... so if the mixture is wrong... ehhhhh I'll just end up paying for an awful case of nausea at the most.", he gave us all a toothy smile... which made some of my class uneasy... I myself, wasn't worried too much... had worse.

My companion didn't really, pay attention much... I'm sure he could hear, it just, what did Seere have to worry about... it was safe to say... "likewise" on my part. But it was that last part... the part about switching around the room... that we'd have to take someone else's potion for them... I wonder who we'd get...

He began to list us off, or point to whatever table, and then to another, showing them who they were to trade with...

I couldn't really predict who we'd end up trading with... but suddenly, Archerine set his eyes on me and Seere.

"You two... and them.", he set his claw outward, and at first, my head shot back!... But I sighed with heavy relief. I thought he was pointing to Ember... which would have been awful... she could have Poisoned mine!

No, instead, we got Gnat, directly behind us.

This was good, at least I didn't run the risk of direct embarrassment. But instead of giving it to Gnat. Archerine hastily gave it to his partner, as she was by far closest of his reach. And she handed theirs to me and Seere.

Though I noticed something I didn't take to thought... the colors of our potions were... different.

Not a different shade, but a completely different color.

Theirs, when I had it in my paws, and looking at it, was light pink in color, and a little fizzy.

Ours was now a dark green, bubbling up along the top of the mixture. And I... actually didn't notice this change until our teacher very clear.

Being as the first group to actually try the potion, she was about to drink it, even if she took a rather long time to tip the flask to her jaws, "Hope I turn... white?", she asked.

But behind Ember's table now, our teacher was scratching his head, "Wait...", I could read his lips, "Wait... No...", he began scratching his chin, then he jerked awake, "ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE GREEN!", His sudden outburst made me jump, and drop my flask.

To my left, I could see a slow panicked look, and suddenly, out goes Seere's fore-paw, and blandly, as if automatically, swiped the flask from across, sending it from the female's paws, and onto another table.

With a smokey shatter, I cringed deeply as I heard the sounds of nasty hissing and cracking.

I don't remember how, but when I blinked, everyone was around the table, with Archerine first to look down into... um... a newly built hole on one of the tables. The two usual sitting their were out of their seats, and against the wall, or behind another desk, I could hear them breathing hugely.

The tutor's head was pointed down right at the smoking hole, he even pulled up, and thwapping his chin beard with his claws, as the fumes singed him a little, tipping the goatee green, and black.

I was frozen stiff, but I began to slowly sock myself downward, against the seat, my shoulders lowered stiffly. I had to look, when I perked my head up to see him... indeed, he was in... sort of uh, weird looking pose.

Seere still had his fore-claws lifted up, the way he ended when he slashed the flask out of the girls paws. His eyes flicked left and right, and when he caught my stare, he slowly lowered them, "Um...", his head lowered as well as he gave me a long dull stare, our snouts half a foot form each other... that closeness made his gaze harder to avert... and harder to remain calm over...

I suddenly felt... ALL the gazes on me, even Gnat, who would usually be reading, his book was still in his claws, but the pages were a little singed by too hard a grip, his teeth showed with a nervous grit... I guess even he could feel the inevitable trouble that was... about to ensue.

I didn't even look up, I could just feel it all.

But... Archerine made me, he quickly jerked my chin up to face his eyes, and they burned with a harsh glare...

I had the worst feeling building up in my gut, and I could hear all the whispers when I closed my eyes, even my teacher's heavy word, "SILENCE!", did not stop them... it became flooded in my mind, and everything, as though I became immersed in the ocean... was all around me. The pale light beside me were my only guides... but they were fading... I felt like now they to... were against me...

* * *

**Teehee, been a while, no?**

**I want yall to know i none answer DEEP questions int he reviews... though I msut say I did not know Ember dated a turtle . Anywho, to each his own :D and now I promise it wont take as long for the next chapter... say... three? Four weeks? xD**


	15. Chapter 15: Scott Free

In my head I could hear that cliché jail cell door grinding along the floor, and shutting tightly as I sat at the Headmaster's desk, and the entrance closed with a slow locking sound. Behind me I could hear Cyril muttering gibberish...I couldn't understand him unless he used my name, or anyone else's... the rest was impossible to make out, he was being so stubborn and quiet about it.

At least I wasn't alone; as consequence of sitting beside me, Seere was dragged down with me. He sat with a smooth arch in his back, his head held light by his neck, his eyes with a bland stare. But even they would break away, probing back and forth around the room. It took him a moment, but he finally laid his eyes on me, and mouthed: "You alright?"

I couldn't believe after what had happened that he would be asking ME if I was alright... after all I was nearly responsible for some girl's death. Ancestors I couldn't believe it, after my thought racked my brain I actually turned, and rested my head on the front of Cyril's desk. I closed my eyes and remained quiet, they were tightened against my face... I couldn't bear to look at anyone. Of course Cyril didn't give me a choice; the second that I had rested myself, did I second later receive a thwack by a long wooden rod, to the top of my head...

I jolted upward, and rubbed it with a sad frown, I was so ashamed... I couldn't believe what had happened... I was so out of my mind by now... I was beginning to wonder...had I done this on purpose?

Whether I believed it or not didn't change the look Cyril was giving the two of us. And when I lowered my paw back onto the ground, I hesitantly looked back up at him. I was waiting for him to speak first... after all... Cyril had the higher authority-

"Now!" he began, and slapped the wooden rod onto his desk, as a ruthless principal... he had everything capable to perform, leaning forward, and resting his paws together in a clasped position, "Do either of you two want to make a confession... before I do so myself?" his tone was very aggressive, especially towards not me... but Seere. But... I didn't really understand why he shifted his gaze to my male friend.

Whom, by reaction, Seere didn't look away; he kept his stare with the Ice Guardian.

"What the both of you have done is unacceptable! Why I should personally see you both out the door if what you two did was on purpose... or worse... I would have you banished for attempted murder!" Cyril sounded so serious.

Was this... Was this really how the world worked before war? Accusation, and punishment was this harsh even in times of peace? Those questions took me heavily by storm. I could not help but look guilty, lowering my head to face my paws, My wings I could feel folded in against me... I could feel my eyes burn from the strain this was inevitably putting on my mind.

"I refuse to believe that one of you would do such a thing- you're more behaved than anyone I have ever known, save for my own kin," he raised his head, just because he rewarded us with that... compliment? Did not mean his opinion changed.

But before the ice dragon could continue, the doors behind us... even if he had locked them, opened very harshly.

"Volteer! Terrador! What is the meaning of this interruption?" my headmaster turned his attention away from us.

Of course... I myself did too. I couldn't just let seeing the guardians again go to waste... even if I did see them occasionally... Volteer on a daily basis... Terrador... not so much, it seemed he didn't enjoy the idea of participating directly with curricular. I learned a few days after this that Terrador still took part in the Night Watch, and always kept the remaining "army" in top condition... but... he did run some parts of the school Physical Education... sort of like... an adviser, or chairman?

"Cyril, we came as superbly fast as we possibly could- just the THOUGHT of Cynder being accused of a horrendous crime is beyond my comprehensive ability- So I left my class indubitably in order to rush myself here- after all, I-"

"Volteer! Enough!" I cringed when Terrador interrupted the electric dragon. His large frame was nothing but raw muscle... which I found a little odd looking at times. But it fit him nicely.

"I should ask the same thing of you." the Earth guardian stated as his eyes met with our Headmaster, "What could possibly make you assume Cynder would do anything like this... on purpose?" he wasn't desperate to know, his voice was just very orderly, commanding, and strong. I don't think anyone would willingly not look up at him, and let him speak...

"Terrador, this doesn't concern you, or Volteer, now be gone from my office, or I will see you out-"

"Yourself?" the green male finished for him, giving a rumbling stomp of his fore claws, shaking the room a bit, "Do not step out of line on us, Cyril, we are not your enemy... but we are not your students either! I will not bow to your wishes!"

"Ehm... perhaps I can get a word in-" Volteer for once was cautiously speechless...

"But THEY are my students, Terrador!" Cyril rose, "and what they have been accused of isn't something I can let slide away without a thorough investigation!"

"What investigation?" it was back to the Earth Guardian, "all I see is they made a mistake, and it almost became a nightmare." He calmed himself, getting more laid back as he spoke, "granted there should be punishment... but not the way you've handled it."

"Do not question how I execute punishment Terrador, I have no time to argue any longer with you on the matter!" Cyril was an ice dragon... yet even I could see his face beginning to boil red. But my mood wasn't a curious one, all this argument had me backed into a corner. Why wouldn't they stop? Did Cyril believe I could be a killer, even after all I've done? Why was he being like this?

But my inside rant was cut short by two things.

"Cynder!" his voice entered my dark mind, echoing through me as though I sat in nothing but an empty room. He hardly shouted, but he was loud enough... and physical enough to break me of my trance. Seere had his claws on my shoulders, his left wing draped over mine... he had shaken me a little... for I could still feel the racking around in my head when I faced him.

"I have had enough-!"

"No!... I have had quite enough." came a fourth adult. The clapping of fore-claws could be heard, "Thank you gentlemen, you put on quite a display of raw vocal power.", the voice was very familiar... and given the circumstances, not surprising in any way other than the fact Archerine would just waltz in at this very moment.

Volteer didn't turn around. He stood more in the doorway, where my Science teacher had halted. The electric guardian's eyes faced to his left, and he smiled a welcome, "ah, Archerine you're right on que." he said with a chuckle, "lucky you, missing such an exquisite show." He frowned a little, and then looked to him more politely, facing him now with a turn of his head.

My bipedal tutor was to say the least... less talkative than Volteer, but he behaved in almost the same way... on a slightly minor scale. Clearing his throat, Archerine pulled on his goatee, fixing it with his claws, "yes well... I figured I would stop in; knowing that two of my students would be under harsh question," he looked down to the two of us- Me and Seere. This time his glare was gone, it was only one of neutrality... and some disappointment.

"I grow tired of these intrusions..." I could hear Cyril... he seemed to get more and more irritated by the minute, before he sighed, and ran two of his claws down his snout, "speak your mind... Archerine... but..." he looked to me, "without their presence," he said, his closest wing extended, waving me and Seere out the door in his harshest possible manner.

"By all means, sir..." Archerine did so as well, though not as cruel.

As I passed Volteer and Terrador, I made little eye contact with them, but I could hear my Linguistics teacher speak to me.

"Cynder my dear, do not fret, you will be out of this in due time." he chuckled, "with only a mild punishment I guarantee you." Volteer's words did not make me feel ultimately safe... but I would gladly take any punishment that did not make me out to be a cruel monster... murder... I can't believe I am here for attempted murder...

As Cyril shoved us out the door with his icy wings, I stumbled forward a little. Of course I regained my footing, but I just kept walking, until I came face first to the wall, my head down. I shut my eyes very tightly, just wanting this to be over quickly...

I failed to remember he was there... watching me. I turned my head into his chest when his wing grazed my shoulders, "Cyn-..." he spoke out in his usual tone, but my contact must have taken him by surprise. It took _me_ by surprise...

I could hear the guardians rambling, and fussing behind the large doors.

"..der..." he finished, and sighed inward. It felt odd when he began to stroke me, the scale-tipped wings running up and down along my own... it gave me a shudder. I mean... I... I wasn't charmed or, anything... but... I did feel some rush out of his touch. I sat myself down, and sighed deeply... standing under him had its comforts... perhaps it was a weird intertwined past we shared? If there was any? I remember that book... the far west. I... guess I must have been there... a long time ago.

Er!-... never mind, I wouldn't want to think about it much. Such thoughts made me press my head up hard against him, so hard I felt him twitch oddly at the points in my horns.

"Ah..." he grunted, and shifted a little, but he didn't let me go, he kept still, "I'm sure it'll be fine... I know your innocent..." his tone did possess that same blandish feel, but... I could tell he was being sympathetic.

"Besides," he began, and raised his head, "you really think the guardians would give you an unfair trial?" he turned aside, releasing his hold on me, "They know better." I could hear him breathe outward, very slowly. I was about to speak up, when the doors opened loudly, interrupting us with rapturous creaking sounds, and heavy paws moving out to greet us.

"Cynder, Seere... step inside," it was Terrador, waving us in, his heavy green wings and lucid deep voice was... something I didn't mind hearing once in a while. I was actually happy such argument had ended. Me and Seere had been out in that hall for at least ten minutes... yet to me it felt like it might as well had gone on for much longer.

On the inside, we were greeted by Cyril's disgruntled expression. He wasn't satisfied with... possibly losing the argument at hand.

Volteer seemed fine, he had a small smile curved across his intelligent face... kind of goofy though. Either way, I admit, seeing that gave me a happy feeling... I seemed to know our punishment was going to be... within reason?

And Archerine, he had his odd forearms crossed over, his long belts of potions slung around his neck, and wings, the weird occult markings up and down his scales. He looked a little ridiculous. But I knew better than to state such a thing... who knows what any of those vials could do to a dragon...

However, when Seere and I stood in the middle of the room, looking up at them as Terrador padded by to join them... we began to silently question what exactly they did have planned for us. My fire dragon craned his neck out, and away from me, I watched his eyes prick left and right. he was thinking, I could tell.

Me, I didn't really want to, in fact... this time it was my turn to nudge him with my own wing, I opened my mouth but... unlike him, I couldn't speak a name. I... still had a little work to do. But with a nasty jerk of our heads we both looked up to Volteer, and Archerine, who... simultaneously cleared their throats, standing on both sides of Cyril.

"Uuu-ogh..." the Ice dragon lowered his head with a sign of defeat, "Not guilty," he muttered, loud enough for us to hear, his eyes twitching to look at Terrador as well, a hint of irritation.

I could see both the electric dragons however, lean back and chuckle quietly, their teeth showing in short smiles. Archerine and Volteer... an odd pair of acquaintances... it was kind of funny to me.

"However!" the ice guardian snapped, catching all's attention so no one would forget the OTHER half of the agreement, "for near-killing someone..." he began, folding his claws, "both of you are to uphold to some punishment..." he narrowed an eye on us. Cyril then make a tsk sound, and looked away, "after taking careful consideration of your record, it is only fair that you two WILL... undergo a series of recreation."

I dropped to a frown... I... didn't know what that meant... er the word I understood, but... when Cyril said that word... it worried me.

Seere himself stared up, he himself always had a frown, but this one... his eyes were a little wider than usual. It became very clear that our elders were going to have us become... social.

The icy blue dragon cleared his throat, "now... the both of you will answer ultimately to me.-"

"And Archerine," Terrador added abruptly, "it is only fair, his property had been destroyed."

"...Oh yes of course..." the headmaster lowered his head to his large set of claws, rubbing his temple with a hard glare at the three adults around him. I could tell that he was upset... er well... who couldn't? Though it was kind of ironic that Cyril was overpowered by the people who worked under him... I have to admit... at least _I_ found it silly...

Regaining his proper posture, Cyril gestured to Archerine, "I take it you've a respectably large selection of objectives for them to complete?" I didn't like the cocked brow Cyril gave my Science tutor.

But of course, Archerine kept his arms folded, he cleared his throat, "well yes of course... I can fully expect to see them any time of the day they are called upon, hm?" he tilted his head to us, giving me and Seere the eye...

"And I will be utmost responsible for Cynder, of course," I perked my head up to Volteer... who... I was very worried, I'd never imagined what type of punishment he could exert... and it was never smart to underestimate anyone... well... except a Grublin or two I suppose...

"And I will put Seere to good use,", Terrador added, with a deep huff, "with a record like his I shouldn't have much of a problem," he looked down to us both, but mostly to the scarlet male at my side.

"Very well, very well... gentlemen... Now that this is settled, I wish the best for you,",Cyril closed the large book in front of him... it must have been some sort of record? But when it closed, it obviously hadn't been used in a long time, dust plumed off of it like a snowy mist.

"And I also ask that you remove yourself from my office immediately," the Ice dragon turned his head, looking over from Volteer to Terrador, he obviously grew a distaste for them as of now... butting in on him. Archerine wasn't spared either, "get out," he said, "go." he gestured us all with his wing.

And with many mutterings, and words exchanged quietly, I walked alongside Volteer as we were sent out the door.

"Ah marvelous," I remember Volteer stating, "now that that's settled, I'm sure we can part for today," he smiled, "I've such an embedding set of work to be done, and I would simply perish if I were to fall so irrationally behind any of the other tutors.", he seemed to ramble, breaking off from us. Volteer did stop when he was halfway down the long corridor. For the first time he used only one word to send us off, "Toodles," with a flutter of his wing tips.

I didn't see him at all the rest of that day.

What was worse... I still had a class to take part in, and I was already a few minutes late. OF course... well... I DID have good reason for my absence.

Up in front, I began to listen on Terrador, who was... bartering? With Seere.

"I expect to see you at the stroke of noon then?" he asked...

"I suppose I will..." it was no question, it was an order. I did find it odd Seere didn't speak with a military tone... but the one he did use was so passive, "Have a good day, Terrador," those last words were something of a mystery to me. I had never seen anyone brush off Terrador's words without proper or military ranked salute... even a 'Good day to you sir'... nothing from my friend. It... must have been some sort of warrior thing.

"Remember. Noon tomorrow," The Earth Guardian stated again, "I will not be easy if you are late."

I then remembered... Noon tomorrow?

"Uh... where?" I asked the aging male. To which I stopped when Terrador turned aside, and looked down on me.

With his usual tone, "the arena of course," he didn't ask me why I was so curious about it, for one could have told I was just listening by the way I'd asked him. But I did get a chuckle out of him, as he walked forward again, leaving me in the hallway, "bring armor if you decide to show," I heard him shout lightly when he was almost out of range.

Oh... I probably shouldn't have asked him...

But then again... I began to think. If I was occupied with my friend tomorrow, I'd have good reason not to hide around where I usually would. So... I suppose I struck out a soft huff of anxiety. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all... and Volteer had not asked me for any-

Oh wait...

I had forgotten about Archerine... who stood behind me. I couldn't believe myself, I turned around slowly to look up at him. At first I expected a simple 'No.'... but...

And it seemed he was going to say such a thing, he was stiff, looking down at me with a rather cold expression. But suddenly, it changed, he exhaled with a groan, "very well..." he waved me off, "I've things to get done tomorrow anyway..." he turned around, he was a little slunk, he was rather ashamed? Of his defeat.

"...Nothing you'd be able to accomplish anywho..." I heard him say. But with a quick short smile, I happily agreed with him.

And even though today wasn't the best of days... I did realize it had gotten nowhere near as bad as I'd expected. And I maybe... was looking forward to tomorrow?

It might be worth my while...

* * *

**Thank you all for being patient/upset with me for taking so god damned long ^^. I know I said two-three weeks, but hey... AP courses are harder than they look! Er not really... just Tedious.**

**Anyway, I finally remember to give credit to my new Beta Reader MidnightTheDragon, my beastly friend yes... who has been so kind to re-edit my slightly audacious grammar :D I'm so happy lol.**

**And other credits to Swissigar(Now Serenity in Virginia) For the brilliant story idea, I do pray that it remains popular amongst those who read it, because I am not gonna enjoy hearing how I demolished the original. Remember to Review! **

**Also feel free to ask questions, post ideas, NO NEW CHARACTERS! Scream! Applaud! just let us know you enjoy something, and I'll be happy to present more of it! I'm being very Narcissist here xD. I hope you all enjoy this chapter well, because depending on how life for me turns out, I will be(NOT as slow as this time hopefully) But a little drug out. **

**~Lugitorix (Galdrameas.)**


End file.
